


How to Deal with What’s Mine

by ItsK_ish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Mel if you’re reading this adfhjll, Model AU, STILL A WORKING PROGRESS, Smut, but really gay, everyone is a little gay, i'm trying to keep it non vulgar but ahadjaksk not working, model Exo, some gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsK_ish/pseuds/ItsK_ish
Summary: Chanyeol is an gay asshole and Baekhyun is his straight best friend. He wants his best friend to be gay so he can finally let out that stick that’s been in his ass.Or Chanyeol has to deal with his feelings getting out of hand for his straight best friend, while Baekhyun is having a mild gay crisis.Model!Exo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on exosexo’s “How to Deal with Park Chanyeol” And “What’s Mine is Mine”. If you haven’t watch them then you don’t understand the fic??

One click, two clicks, three clicks.

“You’re good now, sir. Next!”

The tall model sighs then walks away to his chair while the other model gets up from his seat and to his posing position. Chanyeol, the tall model, immediately plucks his phone out of his back pocket and crosses his leg.

“Sir, would you li-“

“You should already know my coffee order,” His assistant bows then proceeds to walk away until he stops her. “and it better not be cold too. Or you’re fired.” His assistant waves a hand lazily at him as she walks away from him. He huffs under his breath and scrolls through his social media mindlessly.

“Chanyeol, handsome as ever during the photo session, ” His roommate and coworker say. Chanyeol grunts with a bop of his head.

“You know, you should be nicer to your assistants!” He feels a hand on shoulder but he shook it off harshly.

“Don’t touch me. And mind your business about how I treat my assistant,” His roommate and coworker look at him with a smirk

“You’re annoying today. Did someone piss in your Cheerios this morning?” Chanyeol’s face squints in disgusts.

“Why would you say something like that?” He glares at the shorter man.

“It’s a figure of speech, Yeoly. Go home. You’re done for the day,” Junmyeon, the only guy that can put up with Chanyeol, pats his shoulder with a sympathetic smile before walking off towards his other roommate, Baekhyun.

“Good, I’m tired of staring at you guys,” He says even though he was done modeling for a good seven minutes. He gets up and grabs his phone, sliding it in his pocket again then glances to his right, where a loud laugh was produced.  
It was Baekhyun and Junmyeon by one of the lightings. Baekhyun holds onto his stomach as Junmyeon was still talking about whatever Baekhyun was laughing about. Chanyeol’s mouth makes a thin line and he clenches his fist.

“Sir, your coffee,” His assistant says next to them. He snaps out of it and grabs his coffee and takes a sip. He gags and gives it back to her.

“That’s awful, god,” He waves her off and fixes his posture. “Forget the coffee. You’re done today. I’m going home.” He says to her and he leaves.

 

  
When Chanyeol came home, his other roommates were in the living room.

“The king is back,” one murmurs to the others, a summary of Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing, who was sleeping next to Minseok. The two all turn around to look at Chanyeol.

“Ew,” Minseok says loud enough so Chanyeol can hear him.

“Ew yourself,” Chanyeol gives Minseok the finger and takes off his shoes before walking into the house.

“Hey, what do you want for dinner, Kyungsoo wants to know,” Jongdae calls out when Chanyeol walks away from the living room. 

“I don’t care,” he hollers back and disappears upstairs, the guys in the living room can see him trot his way to his room because of the balcony. 

“I want take out,” Jongdae whines.

“We have food here, Dae,” Minseok tells him and Jongdae whines again.

“Hey Hey Hey, where’s that dumbass kid!” Chanyeol yells from the balcony.

“Sehun?” Jongdae twists his head so he can see the tall man.

“Hey Sehun!” He yells out from the balcony. Sehun himself, was in his room, but he wasn’t alone. He didn’t hear Chanyeol charging towards his room.

“Sehun- oh god!” Sehun screams and pushes the guy from his lap off to the bed.

“Who the f-“

“Get out, you yardstick!” Sehun’s lover covers the bottom half of himself with a blanket as Sehun stands up, not showing any shame that he has no pants or his red boxers that he was wearing today. Chanyeol puts his eyes down to floor and huffs. 

“Toss me my headphones. I know you have them,” he hisses through his teeth. Sehun whispers something to his fling and walks to his side desk. 

“Here, now out. I was doing something,” Sehun grumbles to him and goes back to his bed. “Come here, you’re about to get s-“ Chanyeol closes the door before he can hear the rest of the sentence. In fact, he didn’t want to hear it. He goes back to his room with his headphones, closing the door then plops himself down on his bed with a grumbled huff.  
He didn’t intend to sleep. He mumbles and slowly sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes and taking off his headphone set. His phone died and he’s sweating since he still has his sweater on. 

“Chanyeol! Food’s done!” There’s a knock after a voice reaches out into Chanyeol’s room. There’s another knock and Chanyeol growls as he trots his way to his door. 

“Stop banging on my fu-“ he stops talking right as he opens the door. Baekhyun backs up a bit as he looks up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. 

“It’s y-“

“What time is it?” Chanyeol scratches his head. 

“It’s 9:37...were you napping?” Chanyeol grunts and Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol’s vision clears up as he looks down at Baekhyun. He’s dressed down after their morning shoot; sweats and a black tank top with his house slippers. His hair looks damp from his shower he took so he was barefaced. Chanyeol stares, blinks a few times, but continues to freak Baekhyun out.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun speaks lowly, scared of what his roommate has to say. Chanyeol blinks before snapping out of it and coughs. “I’ll be down in a minute,” is all he says. Baekhyun laughs again and goes on his toes to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair.

“Alright see you down there, dude,” The tall man forces a tight smile before slamming the door in Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol presses his ear to door and hears Baekhyun mumble something before walking away, the coast is clear. He moans in agony and runs his hands on his face, scrubbing away his dignity. 

Chanyeol is a problem. More like, Chanyeol has a problem. He closes his eyes but he sees Baekhyun’s confused look he had burning into his eyelids. He groans and slaps his cheek lightly. “Get your shit together, Park,” He says to himself before swinging his door open and slamming it closed.

 

Baekhyun was the only one that got along with Chanyeol. Why? How? Well.  
Five years ago, back in 2012 and Chanyeol was in his second year of college. For what? Veterinary. 

Chanyeol was walking down outside the campus to grab a bagel when he was stopped by this old man. Chanyeol remembers the mans exact words to him when he stopped him, “holy shit!” 

To Chanyeol’s knowledge, this guy was a modeling agent and he had to get Chanyeol for a new shoot! Mind you, Chanyeol was looking like a regular college student; old, smelly, green, oversized, hoodie with grey sweats and slippers and he hasn’t clean or shaven his face. Yet, the guy insisted Chanyeol to come on by and “shave...a mustache doesn’t suit you.” 

So for some odd reason, Chanyeol woke up, shaved, dressed fairly nicely, fixed his curly hair and follows the address the man gave him. Right as he walked, he saw a bare ass and a setting that looked like a living room. Right as he was about to leave, not wanting to be in a porn video, a man, Baekhyun to be exact, grabs onto his arm before he can turn around. 

“Hi! Are you Chanyeol?” Chanyeol stares. This guy was dressed in a suit but he’s missing the bottom half. His hair wasn’t styled because for what he found out later, “my hair is so photogenic, the stylist didn’t even need to do anything!” 

“Yeah..” Chanyeol is hesitant. Baekhyun smiles brightly before taking Chanyeol’s hand and taking him further into the warehouse, to a dressing room. 

“Sir, Chanyeol’s here!” Baekhyun barked out and he made Chanyeol stand next to a vanity table. He watches the smaller male grab a pair of dress pants and slide them on with a belt in hand. Baekhyun fixes his tie then his hair, grabbing some spray to use on his little fringe he had, then he grabs some powdered blush and dabs some on his cheekbones. Chanyeol remembers thinking that Baekhyun was gay. The way he let his wrist limp as he walked, his hands are so feminine, the way he rolled his eyes and giggled. He had to be gay. 

But he wasn’t. Far from it. Two years later, Baekhyun got himself a girlfriend...what was her name again? They didn’t last though. After a year, Baekhyun found out she was cheating on him with five other guys, and boy; she didn’t have a soul. She up and left but not without taking the expensive items Baekhyun had bought her, not even looking back. Chanyeol knew, however. He told Baekhyun a total of five times but did he listen? No! Now look what happened. Chanyeol felt bad. He honestly did. Baekhyun was in the stage of a breakup where he was glooming, not eating, not laughing, you know. PBD. Post breakup disorder. He hated seeing Baekhyun liked this. But it annoyed him more. So he offered Baekhyun to go the gym with him every so often; to keep his mind off of things- or her for the fact. 

Baekhyun was a feminine type of guy. He liked cute things, he had a pink phone case, he loves sweets, he even had a feminine look to him; wearing makeup in shoots and pulling it off, he’s close with his mom, he loves kids. But the guy loves working out now. The guy got beefier, his non-existing ass is now an existing ass that makes Chanyeol want to devour it in two seconds. He listens to rock music, he loves his husky cologne, drinks pre-workout waters, drinks protein shakes, the dude loves pussy. He’s hot. Everyone likes Baekhyun. Men, women, dogs, cats, old ladies, kids, babies. 

Including Chanyeol. This is the problem. When he first saw Baekhyun’s non-existing ass but killer thighs in that dressing room, Chanyeol hasn’t been the same. Meaning he’s been gay ever since he saw Baekhyun’s thick self. Throughout the five years, a lot has happened. After the photoshoot(which was for this new type of cologne. Baekhyun had one girl around his shoulder as he sat down, Chanyeol had one on his lap and the other guy that had his ass hanging out, was standing), the agent wanted Chanyeol to sign in with their agency, but Chanyeol was unsure. He gave Yeol three days to figure out his decision. Three days. The next day, he got a paycheck in his mailbox that made Chanyeol choke on his cereal. The next day, he decided to sign in as a part time model. He finished college with a good veterinarian degree, him asking Baekhyun to be his roommate in a nice apartment he purchased after a year of modeling, he gave his mom some money so she can start her own coffee shop(one of her dreams). 

One thing, that dramatically changed was Chanyeol’s attitude and personality. After a couple months of the modeling gig, he started to get stressed with everything; college, exams, interviews, everything and anything you can think of. He got mad easily, he started taking things for granted, after three years, meeting his new modeling friends and moving into a new home with them, he’s been annoying, whining about everything, menacing, bossy, conceited. Selfish is a big one. 

Baekhyun started to notice his change of personality after Taeyeon broke up with him. He watched his best friend mumble angrily about his ex as he bench presses two sets, saying what trash women can be and how she’s a “fucking cock loving slut bitch”. When they go out with the guys, he gets shit faced drunk and mumbles how he shouldn’t have taken the modeling gig and how much he missed his ferret. When they get home from a shoot, Chanyeol either goes to his room or the kitchen for some tea or coffee. He’s even being cold to Baekhyun, which Baekhyun heart can not comprehend the level of hurt. After a year, he’s actually used to it. Once Chanyeol’s drunk, Baekhyun takes the opportunity to be close to his tall friend. He hugs and laughs with him, talks to him. He loves Chanyeol. He’s his mate, partner in crime, his BFF, his future Best Man at his wedding, his wing man, his bro, his GBF.  
Baekhyun knows Chanyeol, though. “It’s just a phase,” he reminds himself. He reminds his housemates. God he hopes it’s just a phase. He’ll freak out of Chanyeol will be acting like he has a stick up his ass forever.

 

 

Chanyeol goes downstairs, his nostrils filling up the scents of his favorite dish that another close friend he’s in good terms with, makes ever so often. It’s getting cold, so a nice dish like this bean paste soup and Galbi would sure lift up his negative spirits. Everyone is already seated, passing some dishes around, he notices that Sehun wasn’t at the table, meaning that he’s still drilling his dick in this stranger’s ass and no one wanted to go near that. Chanyeol plops himself down between Baekhyun and Minseok and grabs the nearest dishes next to him with a small kitten smile on his face. Baekhyun sees this and smiles to himself. He likes this type of Chanyeol. He pokes the taller’s side, making the guy look at him.

“I was going to tell you it was your favorite but you slammed your door in my face,” Baekhyun explains to his friend. Chanyeol hums and then licks the barbecue sauce off his chopsticks. 

“I did that after asking you what the time was,” he defends himself. Baekhyun smiles and turns back to his food. 

“Do you know why-“ before Baekhyun can explain, Junmyeon stood up with a bottle of champagne. 

“We have a special announcement,” Junmyeon points at Chanyeol. “Guess who called the agency after the photoshoot?” Chanyeol has his mouth full of soup so he just shrugs. 

“Tommy Hilfiger.” He looks proud, his full cheeks glowing in the lights above them. Everyone exclaims in confusion while Chanyeol swallows the meat in his mouth then make his mouth go agape. 

“What, why?” Minseok munches on some meat. 

“He saw Chanyeol’s shoot last year and has been “watching” him ever since,” a moment of pause, “and he wants him for a shoot next month.” Everyone ooh’s while Minseok and Baekhyun give him a heavy pat on the back. 

“Why me?” Chanyeol asks him, a bit annoyed because he just wants to eat. Junmyeon shrugs and unwraps the silver foil from the cork of the champagne. “He also invited you to his fashion show in London.” Chanyeol’s happy. 

“Is that why you made my favorite dish?” He turns to Kyungsoo. 

“It’s the only thing in the fridge,” Kyungsoo picks at his vegetables but smiles up at Chanyeol, “of course. It’s a big deal so let’s just celebrate some good things.” Junmyeon pours some champagne into Kyungsoo’s glass, then so on. 

“Thanks, man,” Chanyeol smiles half heartedly. 

“Alas! Let’s drink!” Baekhyun raises his glass as he stood up, soon the rest rise with their glasses. “To Chanyeol!” 

“To Chanyeol!” Everyone cheers and clinks their glasses together.

 

 

“Chanyeol, up the stairs,” Baekhyun says. 

“No! Carry me! Do you know who the f-“

“You weigh a ton, get your ass up!” Baekhyun yells at him. Chanyeol pouts up at him then crosses his arms as he sits at the foot of the stairs. Here’s the situation; Chanyeol drank too much(no surprise) since everyone finished after two glasses and headed to bed after dinner but the two stayed there as Chanyeol drank the whole, big bottle of champagne as Baekhyun played on his phone and talked to the ditsy tall man. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun squats down at Chanyeol’s level. “Please be the 26 year old man you are and get your ass up the stairs.” Chanyeol smiles brightly and brings his hands to Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“Cute! Cutie boy!” Chanyeol squeals as he squishes the others cheeks, Baek’s lips being squished cutely then the tall child closes his eyes blissfully. Baekhyun sighs in frustration but then smiles when Chanyeol scratches his head and sighs as well. 

“I’m tired, let’s go to my bed,” Chanyeol nods to himself and gets up, Baek follows. Chanyeol mumbles something to himself then grabs his friend’s hand as they go up the stairs. They go to Chanyeol’s room after a while of Chanyeol failing to walk properly up the stairs. He tugs Baekhyun harshly into his room, Baekhyun yelping in surprise as Chanyeol slams his door then turns around to face his friend. 

“We’re sleeping. Come, come,” Chanyeol motions Baekhyun to follow him to the bed as he strips off his sweatshirt and under shirt, along with his pants and socks. Baekhyun smiles at his friend kindly, but sighs. Why does he like cuddling when he’s drunk?  
So Baekhyun follows suit but keeps his black shirt on and walks towards Chanyeol’s bed where the taller is slapping his hand on the bed. “Sleep! Sleep Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yells but Baekhyun shushes him with a finger on the others lips. 

“I’m coming, just lay down, dude,” He plops down and lightly pushes Chanyeol down as well. Chanyeol smiles again and put an arm on his friends side and scoots closer. He closes his eyes a little before opening up slightly to stare at Baekhyun. 

“You’re straight,” Baekhyun hums a Yes to him. “And I’m gay,” Chanyeol pokes his own chest before poking his friend’s nose, “Are you sure you’re not gay?” 

“100 percent sure,” he reminds Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighs softly(Baekhyun has to admit it was cute) and squeezes Baekhyun’s hip. He closes his eyes then restless snores fill the room, making Baekhyun sigh in relief. He doesn’t bother trying to leave and head to his own room. Last time he tried to escape, he woke up with Chanyeol sleeping right next to him on his own bed. 

Rather, he just twist his body so his back was facing Chanyeol’s front and gets settle for his rest. It’s two in the morning and there’s no schedule for this pup so he gets out his phone from his back pocket and turns off his alarm clocks then puts his phone on the nightstand in front of him. He searches for Chanyeol’s pants and carefully gets up and digs for his phone and does the same. He looks out the window of the quiet and black sky then closes the curtains, making sure there’s no secret holes so the sun in the morning won’t blind them. He turns back around to look at his best friend and smiles. He climbs back in bed then ruffles his hair and lays back down next to his friend. 

“Chanyeol, you’re such a pain,” he looks at Chanyeol. “But you’re my pain.” He lightly slaps his cheeks and finally closes his eyes.

 

 

Chanyeol has crust in his eyes that are preventing him to open his eyes. He uses his left hand to rub his eyes and he groans in agony, his headache making everything sensitive. He looks down at his right arm, his eyes widening at what he sees. He’s careful to not wake up the boy resting his head on his arm as he reaches over for his phone to snap a picture of his best friend. He flips his phone behind him and wraps his arm around Baekhyun, snuggling him closer to his body. But he retracts his arm and tries to get the blanket out from under there bodies but Baekhyun was still on his arm and his body was stilled.  
“Baekhyun-ah, up for a sec,” he whispers in his ear, Baekhyun murmurs sweetly but goes back to bed. “Babe, lift your body please. Let’s cover up,” Chanyeol rubs his friend’s arm then his back soothingly then Baekhyun finally cooperates, lifting his small but built body and Chanyeol gets the blanket from under them and covers their bodies. Baekhyun mumbles a ‘Thanks’ as tries to settle but Chanyeol puts his arm under Baek’s head and cuddled his body close to his own again. He’s still half asleep so he’s less tense and is too weak to care. He holds onto this moment with his best friend, a strange and once in a lifetime experience. He makes himself sad, thinking he knows this will never happen again. It’s only nine in the morning, he woke up an hour late of his regular schedule so he goes back to bed, closing his eyes.

 

  
Baekhyun wakes up after two hours, in Chanyeol’s arms. He sucks in a deep breath before scooting away from the taller man, whom is still catching some sleep. He remembers being woken up to put on some blankets and Chanyeol rubbing his arm and back and calling him ‘babe’. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes and messes with his hair. He looks back at Chanyeol and smiles. It’s nice to see him without a frown on his face, he thinks to himself. He gets up, stretches, grabs his clothes then changes and leaves the room to head to his. He needs a shower. All that body heat made him sweat and he hates sweat. He goes back to his room, stretches again and heads to his own personal shower.

 

Baekhyun is up before anyone else. He goes downstairs after showering, still drying off his hair, with only a towel around his waist, the living room empty. He sighs out of boredom, despite just now going downstairs to relax. He haven’t sat down yet but he feels like doing something. He goes to the kitchen for something, leftovers, anything but ends up empty handed. It’s before noon, he can get lunch. He shakes his head, his hair still damp a little. Hey, where’s my phone- Ah, it’s still in Chanyeol’s, he huffs in frustration, having to have to walk back upstairs and disturb the beast. He reaches the top of the stairs and huffs, regretting running up stairs so early in the morning, almost making his towel slip off his hips. He speed walks to Chanyeol’s room and gently knocks on his door. No response, must be still sleeping, Baekhyun thinks. He opens to the door as quietly but ends up stopping before he can get a foot in. Chanyeol stops in his steps as well and whips his head towards the door. He must of gotten out of the shower as well. His hair is wet still, towel hanging low, just like Baekhyun’s, his body glistening from the sun that’s barely peeking. 

“Ah..” Baekhyun tries to laugh it off. Chanyeol’s eyes go up and fro Baekhyun’s body and whilst still wide and obvious that he’s been caught half naked. Chanyeol wasn’t the one to always show off his body, his friends always thought he was insecure but quite the opposite. He likes how his body has come to compared to the past. He just chooses not to flash it around like Sehun and his massive pecs and lean torso. 

“Can I help you with something..?” He trails off, still looking at Baekhyun and his half naked body. Baekhyun, chokes up a bit before looking around the room, immediately finding his phone on the nightstand. He points, “my phone! Yes! Hand me my phone, please?” Chanyeol follows his finger and hums in acknowledgment. He grabs his phone and walks to Baekhyun to hand it to him. Baekhyun’s own eyes go down on his best friend’s body, not the first time he’s seen it but it is the first time he’s stared at it. Wet from the water still, droplet slid down his body slowly and Baekhyun suddenly felt thirsty. 

“Baekhyun,” He snaps out of it and swipe his phone away from Chanyeol. He tries to laugh it off but soon after, the atmosphere was heavy, filled with awkwardness. 

“Thanks...” Baekhyun turns away, not explaining himself but as he turns away, he stops again and faces Chanyeol again. “Uh..I’m going out for lunch..if you want to go..yeah,” Baekhyun knows he’s been caught staring so he bolts out of there before Chanyeol can answer. He closes his door swiftly and finally lets out a deep breath, practically wheezing.

 

Chanyeol is conflicted. His best friend just checked him out. His straight best friend just checked him out. He sits on his bed after Baekhyun left him in the dust, contemplating on what just happened. Though, he doesn’t think too much. He has a lunch date with his straight best friend that just looked at his abs like it was a Christmas dinner. 

He gets dressed, sprayed some light cologne, attempts to do his hair but he just styles it loosely across his forehead but covers it with his black fedora and finally, puts on some moisturizer just as he’s out of the bedroom. He sees Baekhyun sitting on the couch, on his phone from the balcony, he gets a giddy feeling because Baekhyun waited for him. He’s not even at the bottom of the stairs when Baekhyun looks up and smiles before standing up. 

“Dude, you look sick!” Baekhyun says enthusiastically. Chanyeol in front of him and squints at him, looking up and down at Baekhyun’s figure. He’s dressed with a green suit jacket but with a white design t-shirt that Chanyeol bought him a while back. He’s also wearing the jeans Chanyeol bought him for his birthday. Chanyeol glances at him.

“That sounded fake,” Baekhyun shakes his head, his hair flying.

“Not at all,” and that’s the rest of that conversation. They get their shoes on, Chanyeol grabbed his coat, Baekhyun checked his hair in the mirror by the front door and they’re off to the regular sandwich they go to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, really, short chapter~ in today's episode, we learn about who's actually gay!  
> Also Jungyeol = 10cm ^^

Chanyeol’s horny. Chanyeol is in public. Chanyeol wants to go home.

He’s bouncing his leg furiously as he tries to go through this meeting with a couple of foreigners that are smiling like it’s their first time going to a strip club. His translator is as tired as he is, which is understanding because she’s doing most the talking while he smiles and tells the men that he’s ecstatic about this gig. Working with Tommy Hilfiger is every model’s wet dream. Chanyeol met the man himself at the fashion show in London and he went into his hotel room the next hour and squealed happily.  
Chanyeol is very excited about this photoshoot.

“Now, you have the option to have a partner or not to- “as the translator translates, he cuts her off abruptly.

“No one else, that’s too troublesome and annoying,” he glares at the other men before smiling, obviously fake.

“He said no one please,” she puts it nicely as she kicks his leg.

 

 

His shoot is scheduled to next month on the 17th. By the meantime, he’s off ‘till then. He comes home at around seven from dinner with the foreigners and he huffs to himself. It’s quiet other than the tv blaring whatever that is on. He doesn’t greet himself when he walks pass the group on the couch but rather just goes straight up the stairs with heavy feet.

“We’re watching _‘Running Man’,_ do you want to join?” he hears Baekhyun ask him. Too tired to respond, he just waves his hand from the balcony and goes to his room. He’s still horny. He’s also tired from doing nothing. He takes off his cardigan and his under shirt, then his pants and socks. He falls down onto his bed and grabs his second pillow, letting out a heavy groan. He’s sexually frustrated at the moment. He scoots his pillow lower, his chin resting at the top of the pillow. He moves his leg up, his crotch riding up against his pillow. He sighs; the pressure is sensitive and he hates that he’s getting turned on by a such simple move. He sways his hips against the pillow again and he limps his head back.

“Fucking hell,” he murmurs as he does it again, he can feel his cock getting hard under his briefs. Chanyeol repeats: groans, thrusts, whimpers, repeat. His cock straining against him, painfully hard now. “Fuck,” he shoos the pillow and shimmies out of his boxer briefs before climbing on top of his pillow and his dick plopping onto the pillow. His arms hold his weight as he stares down at his own pillow.

“I’m really going to fuck my pillow,” he holds his cock with his thumb and he goes with a hard, first, thrust. With his thumb, he holds his dick as he thrust fast and hard, his other arm almost losing strength even though he’s also balancing his knee on the bed, he’s breathing heavily and he’s sweating.  
He can feel his climax coming when he finally repositioned himself where he’s holding himself planking style. He closes his eyes and scrunches his brows in pleasure, he moans loudly. “Baekhyun...” he snaps his eyes open and pauses his movements; but he continues after two seconds. He closes his eyes and let’s his imagination run wild, imagining the one and only; his best friend. He opens his eyes and he sees Baekhyun. Chanyeol sees a whimpering pup, naked chest that’s arching up from the bed, Baekhyun’s mouth partially open as it lets out a small and weak, “Chanyeol...”. Chanyeol moans out Baekhyun’s name again and he goes faster again as Baekhyun grabs onto his friend’s arm.

“Faster, Chanyeol. I’m begging you,” Chanyeol tries to go faster, “Chan-Chanyeol please, I can’t take it, I want to cum.” Baekhyun’s hands go Chanyeol’s hips.

“Chanyeol! I-I’m going to cum!” Chanyeol nods.

“Me too, baby,” he let’s out. Baekhyun mewls loudly.

“You make me feel good,” Chanyeol groans, his climax is almost there.

“I make you feel good? Let me see how much I make you feel good. Come on baby, I want to see,” Chanyeol’s hips stutter harshly. Baekhyun’s eyes roll back as he cums with a powerful and loud moan of Chanyeol’s name. “Fuck, Baek, I’m, “ Chanyeol finally releases his load, all over his pillow as he stutters out his best colleague’s name. He falls to the side of his pillow and huffs loudly, groaning hastily, finally realizing that Baekhyun was in fact, not real. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, regaining his breath and his dick is now soft. Chanyeol looks at his pillow that is covered in cum and groans angrily.

“Fuck my life!” He thrashes his limbs around and gets up and finds some sweats.

 

 

 

Chanyeol goes downstairs, boxers and his pillowcase after twenty minutes for a water and to hide the evidence, the living room is in darkness, but he can see the light illuminating from the kitchen. He quickly puts the pillow case in the washer and wobbles to the kitchen, to find his best friend sitting at the island, cradling a glass of some rustic color drink.

“Hey dude,” Baekhyun smiles brightly. Chanyeol freezes at the doorway, his body cranking up the heat from head to toe.

“Hi…” Chanyeol creeps to the refrigerator slowly. Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink and sets the glass down and gets up.

“Chanyeolie, how’d the meeting go?” he makes conversation as Chanyeol takes out a box of cereal and he’s creeping up behind the giant. Chanyeol shrugs and grabs the milk on his side.

“They wanted to have some other person to be with me. They paid for dinner. They’re annoying, like- they wouldn’t stop smiling,” Baekhyun hums and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol stops eating. He feels a familiar heat at his abdomen but the hair on his arms stand up.

“You hate people like that,” he whispers softly. Chanyeol gets a weird feeling in his stomach.

“I do,” it’s silent now. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s cheek rest against his back and his arms tighten around his waist. “Are you tired?’’ he asks Baekhyun. He shakes his head.

“I just…” Baekhyun rests his forehead in the middle of Chan’s shoulder blades. “I feel like you hate me sometimes. And I miss talking to you,” Chanyeol puts the bowl down and reaches his arm back to pet Baekhyun’s head. He feels bad. He just busted a nut for this guy on his pillow thirty minutes ago, of course he doesn’t hate this guy. But Baekhyun doesn’t know that he was used for fap material.

It takes Chanyeol five minutes to finally say something. “I don’t hate you. You’re a fucking dumbass if you actually think that I do,” Chanyeol bites his lips. “I’m just…annoyed lately.” He finishes and turns around, grabbing Baek’s arms to hold him by the waist. He’s pouting, not wanting to look up at his best friend. “Hey!” he lets his voice go up then grabs his cheeks and makes him look up at him.

“You’re acting like an annoying girlfriend, stop pouting!” Baekhyun’s cheek squish and he looks dumbfounded.

“Am I a cute girlfriend?” He says cutely and Chanyeol can’t help but smile.

“You’re ugly,” Baekhyun smacks his arm and Chanyeol lets go of his cheeks and makes them rest on the smaller’s shoulders while Baekhyun’s arms remain the same position.

“I’m pretty,” he pouts again, Chanyeol turns back around to finish his bowl of cereal and to also hide the smile he produced again. “Make me a bowl,” Baekhyun finally releases his waist and moves to his side.

“No way, fuck off,” Chanyeol moves to the island but Baekhyun follows him like a pup he is and sits next to him.

“Hey, you doing anything tomorrow, Yeolie?” Baekhyun asks him. He shakes his head. “Wanna get brunch tomorrow then?” Chanyeol looks at him.

“Brunch is a little bit gay for you, isn’t it?” Baekhyun bites his lips while smiling as he leans on his hand.

“I’ll do it for you, babe,” he winks. Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Don’t call me babe,” he looks at Baek. “It doesn’t suit me.”

“Whatever, man. Yes or no?” Chanyeol nods with a shrug.

 

 

Brunch wasn’t too eventful; Chanyeol ate his waffles with orange juice whilst Baekhyun ordered a salad with lemon tea with the side of fries. They talked about Chanyeol’s gig with Tommy Hilfiger and Baekhyun’s next shoot next week for this lotion. Which is a weird gig because they needed a women’s hands; something feminine but someone from the lotion company chose Baekhyun’s hand since they couldn’t find any women for the shoot. They’re paying him ten million won for just slabbing some lavender cream onto his hands. Easiest job out there.

After eating, they decided to go for a bit of shopping, Chanyeol is in need of a pillow. Baekhyun buying some lotion himself with a new brand of moisturizer.

“What’s wrong with the one you have now?” Chanyeol asked him. Baekhyun turned his head to the side and points at the redness just above his jawbone.

“This appeared after I applied some this morning. Not again, bro,” Baekhyun hugged his newly purchased item and they went off to shop for more things they do not need. Chanyeol ignored those feelings of hurt in his heart because he was the one that bought him that moisturizer.

 

 

Once they got home, Chanyeol has five bags and Baekhyun has ten. With a heavy sigh, they both enter the front entrance of their house, both struggling to hold onto their bags of goods and when they finally reached the living room, they dropped the bags simultaneously.

“Holy shit,” Minseok reacts, sitting on the couch next to Chanyeol. He sits up at tries to peak one of Chanyeol’s bags, but Chan catches him in the act and clicks his tongue.

“Mind your own business midget,” he snarls at Minseok. Minseok himself gave him a dirty look before going back to his phone.

“Respect your elders, giant,” he remarks back.

“I respect people who respect me,” Minseok waves a hand at him, not bothering to look up at the younger from his phone.

“The only person I’ve only seen you respect is Baekhyun. Have a crush on him or something, faggot?” Baekhyun looks at Minseok and vis versa. He doesn’t like what Minseok called him; he doesn’t like that word. He whips his head to look at Chanyeol but he seems unbothered; probably didn’t even hear Minseok’s question and slur. Baekhyun quickly changes his frown to a bright smile then wraps his arm around Minseok’s shoulders.

“Nah! He’ve just known me for couple years or more! Besties, right Chanyeol?” Chanyeol ignores them and grabs his bags to go upstairs to his room. When Baek hears his bedroom slam close, he sighs deeply before smacking Min’s arm lightly. “You know I hate that word,” Minseok shrugs then Junmyeon and Yixing come from the kitchen.

“What word?” Junmyeon sits on the loveseat next to the couch over.

“Faggot,” Yixing winces, same as Junmyeon. “I didn’t mean it in a _mean_ way. I’ve called him that before.” Minseok defends himself. Baekhyun scoffs.

“And how’s he take it before?” All three look at their elder.

Minseok stays quiet for about a minute before quietly saying, “Not too well,” and pouts.

“Then don’t say it then if you know it causes trouble for you!” Baekhyun scolds him. Minseok frowns and closes his phone.

“Should I apologize?” Junmyeon shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t. He’s not the one to hold grudges,” Baekhyuns hums in agreement and Yixing nods as well. Baekhyun takes notice of that.

“Yixing, do you know what we’re talking about?” Yixing looks at Baekhyun and shrugs.

“Something about Chanyeol, right? I usually don’t listen to conversations that involve him. They’re pointless,” Minseok raises his eyebrows and does a little nod.

“He’s not wrong,” Baekhyuns sighs and rolls his eyes then gets up.

“I’m leaving,” Baekhyun grabs all his bags to head upstairs to his room but gets side tracked when he notices more talking in the kitchen. It doesn’t hurt to say hello, he thinks. He peaks into the kitchen to find Jongdae and his friend Jungyeol.

“Ah, hello,” Baekhyun awkwardly bows at the stranger. “Jongdae, hello,” he smiles before disappearing and heading to the stairs.

“Who was that again?” Jungyeol asks his friend. Jongdae hums, taking a sip of his water.

“Baekhyun. You know, the one that everyone is in love with,” Jungyeol nods but his face reads confusion. “The legit only straight one in this goddamn house.” Jungyeol opens his mouth, aweing in acknowledgment.

“Yeah..so you’re in love with him? And _every_ man in this house is gay other than Baekhyun?” He asks Jongdae. He shrugs and looks over his phone again.

“I mean- I wouldn’t mind cuddling with him naked and kissing him for the rest of my life,” Jongdae puts it that way, making his friend laugh. “And yes, mostly. Minseok, he’s bisexual. Yixing is pansexual. Junmyeon…he’s actually straight too?” Jongdae thinks for a minute before snapping his fingers.

“Nope, he’s gay. I caught him with a guy at that party last month. Sehun is gay. Like, really gay. I’m whatever you want to call it; gay, straight, bi-curious. I haven’t really had any other gay thoughts for any other guy other than him,” Jungyeol glowers. “Sorry. Kyungsoo is gay, I think? He hasn’t really had that many past relationships, Jongin is head over heels in love with Baekhyun. It’s kind of sad because Baekhyun is really stupid to even realize that. And Chanyeol, that piece of shit, I think he’s gay. I’ve known him for about three years and I barely know anything about that guy,”

“He’s always to himself, like Kyungsoo…but Kyungsoo isn’t a total asshole when it comes to talking to people. Chanyeol is…” Jongdae groans in frustration and bangs his head against the island counter. “He’s a prick. Always has a stick up his ass. I swear the only time I ever see that guy smile is when he’s drunk. Like, shit-faced drunk. He’s an asshole.” Jongdae finishes. It’s silent for a while.

“But he’s one of my best friends. Back then, when we weren’t all that famous, he was really cool; nice. He _laughed_ , for crying out loud. I kinda miss that Chanyeol,” He says sadly and Jungyeol hums.

“Maybe he’s just really tired of the fame? All your busy schedules, he must be frustrated with the time that he doesn’t have,” Jungyeol insists. “You guys are more out there, you guys have fans, right?” Jongdae nods.

“Then maybe he’s total asshole because he can’t go out anywhere as much as he used to? Hey, but don’t take my word for it. I’m just a coffee house singer.” Jungyeol pats his friends back. Jongdae stares down at the countertop, thinking.

“I hope it’s just that,” Jongdae whispers.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode; feelings! the past! Kyungsoo! Tension!

These next couple weeks were, in Chanyeol’s words, fucking boring. Baekhyun was keeping him company most of the time, trying to make conversation but ended up leaving real awkwardly with a, “See ya dinner, dude.” Chanyeol has been sighing more lately. He’s been getting more annoyed lately. Every little thing has been getting into his skin, like how he can hear Sehun talking to someone on the phone in the room next to him, Kyungsoo’s noise from the kitchen, Yixing making Baekhyun laugh that can be heard from Chanyeol’s room. It’s gotten so annoying that even, a small noise can annoy Chanyeol. He searched up something online about this and apparently, it’s called, “sensory overload”. Chanyeol also read that the main cause of sensory overload is anxiety, stress and sleep deprivation. This confuses Chanyeol because he has none of those. Now, at least. He hasn’t been too stressed lately. To be frank, Baekhyun has been distracting him from his upcoming builds up of anger. He’s been more silently angry at everything, making everyone feel tense. Baekhyun thought it was the best thing to ever happen. But sooner or later, Chanyeol began to lash out on innocent things and every small thing.

Chanyeol now, is stressed. Stressed and yet again, horny. He needs to get laid. He needs to sleep. He needs…he just needs a lot of things at the moment. Over the couple weeks, his Tommy Hilfiger photoshoot went and gone. It wasn’t as bad as Chanyeol thought it be. It was infuriating as he thought it was going to be. Everyone was nice at the setting, there was drinks and a snack bar, his assistant didn’t spit or fuck up his coffee, he met Tommy again on the first day of shoot. Wasn’t too bad. 

 

It’s cold. Chanyeol has wrapped himself around a blanket in the living whilst watching the evening soccer match with the rest of the boys. It’s the middle of November and it already feels like winter. Chanyeol hates this. Hates this weather. Hates this season. Hates that his team is losing. Hate. He just _hates._  
He sighs contently and hard when his team finally makes a goal and the others cheer loudly. Baekhyun isn’t here, Chanyeol is sadden a little by that fact. Baekhyun is visiting some other model friend, what was his name again? Taeyang? Taeyong? Ah, Taehyung. Screw that guy, seriously. He was like Chanyeol but a bit shorter and a lot nicer. It whatever, Chanyeol thinks to himself. But Baekhyun has been gone for almost seven hours now. He’s missing the game! Or is he watching it with what’s his face. Chanyeol growls under his breath. Fuck that guy, who likes him anyways, Chanyeol harshly thinks. The opposing team makes a goal.

“Ah, what the fuck!” he raises his arms, as well the other guys grumble angrily. He checks his phone to only see one texts from the one and only; Baekhyun. He quickly unlocks his phone and clicks his messaging app.

 

From: Baekhyun Byun  
_“hey yeolie! This game fucking sucks right?”_

_“totally.”_

The other team scores again, the time is almost up, the opposing team is winning, everyone is on the edge of their seats.

 

From: Baekhyun Byun  
_“wtf!!! So pissed rn! Taehyung is having the time of his life rn”_

_“does he like the other team?”_

Time ends and the game is over. The opposing team has won. Everyone in the living room groans angrily, Chanyeol yells dramatically, then punches the pillow next to him. He hear the ding go off on his phone.

 

From: Baekhyun Byun  
_“yes [eye roll emoji] and they just won [angry emoji]”  
“he’s being annoying, im abt to leave”_

_“leave then, tell him to fuck off”_

He better leave, Chanyeol’s thoughts are being selfish again.

“I’m pissed,” he mumbles, only Kyungsoo next to heard him.

“What’s new?” Chanyeol shoots a glare at him. Kyungsoo smirks down at the taller boy who is slouching down, his whole back on the couch and his legs spread out.  

“Who the fuck asked you?”

“No one, but you seemed pissed about something other than the game,” Kyung states out. Chanyeol huffs and checks his phone again.

 

From: Baekhyun Byun  
_“Im on my way even tho Taetae wanted me stay for the night :(“_

_“that sucks, it’s getting late. Get your ass here now!”_

Two seconds later,

 

From: Baekhyun Byun  
_“yes sir”_

Chanyeol likes the sound of that. Chanyeol lets his head fall back and watches the others watch the recap of the game, all still very mad that their team has lost. He suddenly feels a hand go through his hair, disquieting him from his clear mind. He doesn’t bother looking up, already knowing that it’s just Kyungsoo. He can’t lie right now that this is relaxing him a lot. He hums quietly and shows a small, barely noticeable smile that’s playing on his lips.

“It’s like you know what I want sometimes,” Chanyeol admits quietly, causing his friend to smile tenderly. He wasn’t lying when he and the smaller man got along for a while.

When he first met Kyungsoo, it was kind of accidently. Just like Chanyeol, someone noted Kyungsoo’s great looks on the streets when he was 22, working at his dad’s art supply shop. The next day, he met the big eye midget when he was strolling the park. He accidently bumped into him, they said their apologizes and they were off. Then afterwards, Chanyeol meets him again at the same park for the photoshoot; Kyungsoo looked at him like he was a tiger, likewise with Chanyeol. After that, they’ve been on each other’s side through everything. Chanyeol even gave Kyungsoo the courage to try out for some movie rolls. Now he’s a big time movie star, like Chan knew he was going to be. Chanyeol was the one that asked Kyung to move in with Baekhyun and himself. When Chanyeol’s mood and personality started to change, Kyungsoo wasn’t having it; always yelling at him to get his shit together, slapping or pinching his sides and his enormous ears. He was always there for Chanyeol. Hell, he even knows Kyungsoo’s deepest, darkest, secret. He’s factually the only one that knows. He plans to keep it that way for a long while. He hopes, at least.  

Kyungsoo looks down at Chanyeol, somewhat shocked that Chanyeol is still letting him touch him, his hair for the most part. Chanyeol’s eyes are on the screen up front but he notices that his eyes are drooping down due to the fact that he’s wrapped up in his big blanket, a large, purple hoodie and the heater is on blast on maximum heat.

“Go to your room, Chan,” he requests softly but then Chanyeol makes a face of disgusts and shakes his head. “You’re falling asleep.” He tells him again in a softer voice nonetheless, Chanyeol ignores him. He shrugs to himself, already giving up on trying and continues to pet the giant. Sooner or later, the petting made Chanyeol finally fall asleep while the rest of the boys are trying to find a good movie on Netflix and Kyungsoo is on his phone with his friend, an actor colleague for his next movie he’s taking part in as the main character. Kyungsoo eventually hangs up and looks down at the poorly positioned boy, sighing at the sight.

“Chanyeol, get on the couch, please,” He bends down a bit to talk to the sleeping boy. Chanyeol is a light sleeper, so he partially opens his eyes and does what his friend says and climbs onto the couch, bending his legs in order to fit on the couch. Jongin that was sitting in front of Kyungsoo turns around when he hears rustling behind him and looks at Chanyeol with a smile then flings his eyes to Kyungsoo.

“Thank god, right?” Jongin smiles brightly and Kyungsoo. The tan boy get’s up from his sitting spot and stretches in front Kyungsoo, the other trying not to stare too long at the happy trail that peaks out when his shirt rode up. Kyungsoo merely smiles at his younger before Jongin leaves for another beer but then frowns when someone moans loudly. He hushes them and points at the giant.

“Oh, the old, ugly, giant is finally at rest! This town is finally at peace!” Sehun mimics a girl voice and fake cheers while Minseok next to him laughs then catches Sehun when he fake faints on him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at their dramatic antics, noticing that Jongin finally came back from the kitchen with two beers. He hands one to Kyung.

“I feel like you wanted one,” he states out and sits next to his elder. “Or need one.” He finishes and Kyungsoo shakes his head, jutting out his bottom lip.

“I’m fine, really,” he said earnestly then looks down at his beer that he already opened. “Yeah,” he takes a sip of his beer and Jongin laughs.  

“That’s good, then. I’m glad you can handle him. Other than Baekhyun, of course,” Jongin stretches his arm behind Kyungsoo as he scoots closer to his friend. Kyung smiles again, closing the gap between the two and lays his head on Jongin’s shoulder. They stay like this for the half of the movie Jongdae picked out, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Yixing both fell asleep within twenty minutes into the movie then Jongdae announces he’s going to bed then hands Kyungsoo the remote after getting the rest to get up and go upstairs with them; but not bothering Chanyeol.   
There’s rules in the house and the number one rule is to not wake up Chanyeol unless it’s an emergency. But of course, Baekhyun and occasionally Kyungsoo tend to break that rule. The last person that tried to wake up Chanyeol led to a kick in the shin and a door slammed into their face. Sehun wanted to kill the man after that.

The two were almost done with the movie when they heard their door unlock with a little jingle from the security system, Baekhyun arrived a little later than he intended to.

“Ah, hyung!” Jongin gets up excitedly, Kyungsoo’s head rolling off Jongin’s shoulder so quickly, he couldn’t comprehend. Kyungsoo watch the two converse, Baekhyun smiling at his younger friend then Jongin’s hands were going everywhere, Kyungsoo knows his anticipation to talk with his hands sometimes. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol to make sure he’s staying asleep as their voices grew an octave.

“Hyung, the game really had me by the neck, I don’t know about you but,” the two come by the living room but pass by the couch and towards the kitchen, not even bothering to look at Kyungsoo. He frowns. The movie ends and goes to the main screen, that’s when Kyungsoo decides to go to the kitchen to join the others. He enters quietly, the others don’t notice him. Jongin is still talking to him, Baekhyun’s back towards him. He watches Jongin as he talks to his friend, the smile not fading away as Baekhyun converses back, his eyes sparkling under the island light.   
Kyungsoo is aware of his friends love for Baekhyun. Hell, he must hear about it almost every day. From the day Kyungsoo met Jongin then when Jongin met Baekhyun, it was nonstop talking about him. Baekhyun’s eyes, Baekhyun’s smile, his lips, nose, hands, ass, thighs, arms, body, waist, his teeth. Everything every day. Whenever they had photoshoots together, Jongin was there right by Baekhyun, talking about who knows what, laughing and holding onto each other for support; touching, hugging. Kyungsoo watches his best friends become closer as the years go by with a keen eye in the distance. He watches Jongin slowly and surely fall in love with Baekhyun. When Jongin confessed his feelings for Baekhyun to Kyung, Kyung…kind of brushed it off. By the time, mostly everyone knew about it, though Baekhyun, being an idiot as he is, was oblivious to the whole situation. Kyungsoo gave him a little fist with a small, “fighting!” and that’s all that Jongin got about the small confession. Kyungsoo was never the person to talk about love so easily, though it does choose it over friendship. He’s not very expressive towards his feelings or love at all, Jongin thought at one point that his colleague was asexual. He doesn’t know what to say half the time, he gets over zealous sometimes, he has a small issue with his self-esteem and anxiety, so he cooks and reads when he has his days off as a coping mechanism. After getting his first gig as an actor, he’s been busy with things other than modelling; like figuring out his feelings towards Jongin and if he should keep his bald head for a while after filming is done. He kind of likes the breeze in his head when he’s not wearing a hat outside. His fans like his bald head. The guys like it. He might keep it after filming.

He clears his throat softly, the other two finally look at him.

“Kyungsoo, how’s it g-“

“I’m leaving, just wanted to say goodnight. Jongin, shouldn’t you as well? You have that shoot at noon, remember?” Jongin stands up straight, his mouth agapes in realization.

“You’re right. I’ll see tomorrow, hyung. Kyungsoo,” Jongin smiles at Baekhyun then at Kyungsoo, sifting through Kyungsoo.

“How was Taehyung’s?” Kyungsoo leans on the doorframe as Baekhyun straightens himself.

“Lame. He wouldn’t stop rubbing it in my face that his team won. And he wanted me to stay but he had an early schedule,” Baekhyun walks towards Kyungsoo. “and Chanyeol told me to come home.” They go to the living room, Baekhyun noticing Chanyeol sleeping and laughs.

“Must be hard to be friends with an idol,” Kyungsoo comments and Baekhyun hums in agreement.

“I could never do that,”

“Yeah…” they stay silent, Kyungsoo stares at the wall ahead of him and Baekhyun stares at the fridge. “Well, I’m heading to bed, make sure you turn everything off and get that monster up in his quarters,” Kyungsoo orders him. Baekhyun and climbs over the couch and sits next to Chanyeol’s sleeping body.

“I’m going to stay up for a while. I have too much energy at the moment,” Kyungsoo nods and they say goodbye to each other. Kyungsoo slowly trots up the stairs to his stairs but to see Jongin waiting at his door. He hums in acknowledgment to his younger.

“What’s up?” Jongin doesn’t smile but just comes closer to his hyung, He rest his head on Kyung’s shoulder and sighs.

“What am I going to do, hyung?” oh, Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

“Confess already, you abandoning me whenever he comes into your perimeter won’t last for the rest of his and your life. Confess then get rejected.  Get rejected just like every other man has been when they confess to a straight man,” Kyungsoo tells him harshly. Jongin stumbles back at his best friend’s answer, huffing quietly.

“Wow..um..”

“I’m sorry, that- I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I’m just-“ frustrated. “goodnight, Jongin,” he passes through.

Jongin stares at the door that closes softly in front of him and sighs deeply. “Strange,” he mumbles but then yawns, heading to his room for the night.

 

Baekhyun switches the categories on Netflix, already bored of looking for a good movie or show to start. He finally puts on a movie he has watched over a million of times in the past by himself and with Chanyeol. He sighs when the movie starts then looks at Chanyeol’s figure illuminating from the light from the television. “Chanyeol-ah, you’re not usually the one to fall asleep at this hour,” he pats his friends leg but keeping his hand on his shin. He checks his phone for the time and whistles. “I guess you do, it’s already three in the morning,” He pouts, he’s not even tired. He continues to watch the movie he’s suddenly growing to hate every minute it goes by. He looks at Chanyeol again after thirty minutes into the movie. “Chanyeol-ah,” he shakes Chanyeol’s leg violently. “watch our movie with me.” He pouts. It’s our movie, he pouts. He shakes him again which causes a jab to the side of his thigh.

“Chanyeolie! That hurt. C’mon, dude get up,” he wiggles himself up and crawls up Chanyeol’s body then pokes his squished cheek. Baekhyun’s bored, he needs someone to talk to. Chanyeol might be mad but he could care less at the moment; he wants to talk to his best friend. He pats his cheek lightly and caresses it before Chanyeol twists his head so fast, startling himself and Baekhyun.

“What are you-“ Chanyeol mumbles as he squints up at Baek.

“Get up,”

“What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, watch our movie with me,”

“Why are you on top of me?”

“Because I top,”

“You’re straight,” Baekhyun hides his smile, making a thin line with his lips. Chanyeol glares at the screen then back up at Baekhyun. “Get off me.” He tries to get up but Baekhyun refuses to get off. “Baekhyun, fuck off,” he says angrily.

“No,” Chanyeol rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stares at Baekhyun.

“You’re going to stay there,” Baekhyun nods and smiles. “You’re going to top me,” Baekhyun nods again, making Chanyeol scoffs. “I’d like to see you try, bottom.” Chanyeol calls him. Baekhyun’s arms are getting tired.

“I don’t think, I can. My arms are already getting tired,” He confesses then Chanyeol lays on his back with a soft smirk teasing his lips.

“You can always lay right here,” Chanyeol pats his waist. Baekhyun debates it but Chanyeol continues. “You’d fit perfectly here, babe,” He slurs tiredly, a whisper, closing his eyes blissfully. Baekhyun looks at his best friend, almost giving in and sitting on his lap. “Topping me is a task, dude. Impossible.”

“Why?” Chanyeol smiles and stares at Baekhyun dead in the eyes.

“Because either way,” Chanyeol swiftly gets up and twists their body so quick, making Baekhyun lay on the couch and Chanyeol is on top. Chanyeol lowers the lower half of his body, their crouches touching lightly, Baekhyun’s legs bending up as he bends down to be face to face with his best friend. “I’m going to be on top of everything. That’s how I like it.” Chanyeol likes the look of Baekhyun’s face right now. Confusion, surprised, everything, Chanyeol is soaking up the expressions that he’ll never see again. “I like to see their faces when I’m giving their best fuck they’ll ever have.” Smirking turns to a small chuckle then he gets off the couch. He waves a hand to Baekhyun as his friend sits up.

“Gotta pee,” Chanyeol goes up the stairs to the bathroom. Baekhyun laughs to himself and puts his face in his hands.

“I almost fell for a man,” He laughs again in his hands. Chanyeol upstairs, right as he closes the door, he punches the air angrily and muffles his screams.

“I’m a fucking dumbass! Oh my god!” he takes a breather and puts on the cold tap. He splashes himself in the face then proceeds to look at down at his visible bulge. “Why are you up?” he clicks his tongue then fixes his pants, so his pants are blocking the view of his massive bulge. Fuck Baekhyun. He goes downstairs after five minutes of trying to get soft and see that Baekhyun is still watching the movie; their movie. Baekhyun hears him come and go, feeling a hand ruffle his hair then footsteps to the kitchen. Baekhyun loves Chanyeol; he’s his best friend, his bro. He can’t not love him, despite his friend being a total dick.

“It’s already four in the morning!?” Baekhyun flinches at Chanyeol’s angry voice booming through the first floor of the house.

“I love you, Yeolie!” He hears Chanyeol groan.

“Don’t say useless things that’ll only get you into more shit,” Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol appears into the living room with a bowl of cereal (Baekhyun’s cereal) and a pout.

“Awe, the baby's mad~,” Baekhyun pouts back at Chanyeol. Chanyeol trots to the couch and sits with Baekhyun. “The movie’s almost over,” Baekhyun says.

“Find something else then,” Chanyeol says with his mouth full. Baekhyun doesn’t hear him, fixated on the screen that’s showing a sensual, soft sex scene between a couple. “Ew,” Chanyeol comments when he sees breast taking up the whole screen.

“Dude, those are so hot,” Baekhyun huffs, kind of being aroused by the sight before him. “She’s so hot, man,” He takes a closer look, “She kinda looks like Taeyeon,” he rests his back against the couch with an annoying sigh.

“Dude, it’s been over 4 years, Get. Over. It,” Chanyeol slaps Baek’s arm.

“I am! Truly, I am. It’s just,” He looks back at the screen when he hears the actress moan. “It’s been awhile, you know.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes then squints, thinking about something.

“So, you think of your goblin of an ex as fap material? Taeyeon. Kim Taeyeon, your fucking ex that hurt you more than that American movie, “ _Titanic_ ” did,” Baekhyun shares a short glance at his friend and crosses his arms. “Are you fucking-! “ Chanyeol slams his cereal bowl on the coffee table. “Dude!” Chanyeol is beyond pissed.

“Look, okay not all the time! It’s just…” Baekhyun bites his lip. “She called me the other day and she want-“ Chanyeol punches his arm hard.

“You better fucking-“ Chanyeol gives Baekhyun several sucker punches. “Not. Remember what she did to you?”

“I know what she did! You don’t think I’ll forget that?!” Baekhyun rubs his bruised arm. “She called me and wanted to meet up, but I said no. I told her to fuck off,” Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s shoulder’s go limp. He suddenly has the urge to hug and fuck Baekhyun. He’s projecting his lip out and he’s staring into his eyes, like a little pup he is, with those puppy eyes.

“How are you-“ straight, Chanyeol thinks. “How are…” he doesn’t finish the sentence. He puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his arms. “Put on another movie,” he slacks his arm so Baekhyun can grab the remote.

“What’d she say after you told her to shove it?” Baekhyun cracks a smile, making Chanyeol’s chest hurt.

“ _’Oh my god, you don’t have to be such a dick about it’_ ” Baekhyun puts on another movie that is another favorite of theirs. They watch it for a while and before they know it, they fall asleep while the movie still goes on and then the television turns itself off when daylight breaks.

Jongin was the first one to get up at eight for his daily morning run and he sees two heads leaning against each other for support. “Hm,” He faces them and frowns, seeing Baekhyun’s face that’s squishing against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He looks around the living and spots the blanket on the other side of the Chanyeol. He covers only Baekhyun and smiles at Baekhyun when he turns his body into Chanyeol’s massive built. He reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s hair and moves strands to the side, still smiling at the angelic face he sees in front of him.

“I’m in love with you, Baekhyun,” Jongin whispers. No response. He sighs and ruffles his crushes hair. Oh well, I guess, Jongin thinks and taps on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Yah, go to your room, love.” Baekhyun sucks in a deep breath and opens his eyes widely, scrunching up his face tiredly.

“Did you hear me? Go to your room and sleep,” Jongin forces him to get up. Baekhyun whines and alas, he gets on his feet.

“Chanyeolie,” Baekhyun rubs his right eye as he shakes Chanyeol. “Let’s go to room,” he nods sleepily. Chanyeol squints and whines heavily with his sleepy, rasp voice before getting up as well. “My room.” Baekhyun mumbles and Chanyeol nods and grabs Baek’s hand and off they go, up the stairs and to Baekhyun's room, whilst Jongin watches them, a hand on his hip.

“It’s that easy…” he pouts to himself, but startles when Baekhyun’s door slams close then his phone alarm goes off; time for the morning run. “Hul…” he cries softly and goes out to the front door, grabbing his wireless headphones from his sweat pockets and puts them on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, a fIGHT(kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOME GAY SEX

_January 2018_

 

 

 

“Junmyeon, please, I beg you,” Kyungsoo holds his phone tightly. “Don’t leave me with the kids.” Junmyeon laughs in the speaker.

“ _It won’t be that bad, Soo. Plus, you love the kids!”_ Kyungsoo stares out the window with a blank expression in his face, not responding. “ _Look, just…it’ll be fine! You can deal with them. Yeah, they’re a handful but goddamn it, Kyungsoo I know you can do it!”_ Junmyeon encourages his friend with a cheerful voice.

“It’s not really the other kids that I’m worried about. It’s the troubling one,” Kyungsoo gets off the stool from the island and peaks out the door to see Chanyeol on the couch with Yixing and Jongin. “He..” he murmurs, making Junmyeon laugh.

“ _You’ll be fine. Just try to tolerate him,”_ Junmyeon says with a shaky smile then Kyungsoo hears the loud P.A. from the airport from the other end. “ _I gotta go. Kyungsoo,”_ there’s silence for a second. “ _Fighting, Kyungsoo! Remember to breathe,”_ Kyungsoo sighs out heavily. The call ends and Kyungsoo drops his phone on the counter and groans softly in his hands. On the other side, Junmyeon breathes out softly and puts down his phone on his lap. He’s heading to Shanghai for a fashion show, the main star from Korea! He glances at his guard from the right and they make eye contact.

“Why do I feel like they’re going to kill each other?” his guard laughs.

Kyungsoo sits himself next to Jongin and lays his head on his shoulder.

“What’d he say?” Jongin doesn’t look away from the screen, the intense match of Mortal Kombat with Chanyeol cannot be forfeited.

“Fighting! Just tolerate him, just breathe!” Kyungsoo imitates Junmyeon, his fake husband. Jongin huffs, smashing his controller’s buttons hard, he’s losing.

“Well, yeah, do t- damnit Chanyeol quick using the same moves! Do that then, babe,” Kyungsoo’s ears turn pink at the tips at the nickname; he hides the side of his face in Jongin’s shoulder. “Er- Hyung. It won’t be too bad, anyways. It usually isn’t.” Jongin loses the game set and throws his controller on the table in front of him then looks at Kyungsoo.

“Plus, you have Baekhyun and I to help you with you know who,” Kyungsoo lifts up his head to look at Chanyeol but is not surprised when he sees him on his phone, as usual.

“I guess you’re right…” he undertones his response. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and looks behind him.

“Aw man! Can I play next?” Baekhyun jumps over the couch, separating Jongin and Kyungsoo from each other. Jongin smiles at him brightly and gives him his controller. Kyungsoo chews on the inside of his cheek as he watches. Why am I getting annoyed, his voice ask in the back of his mind?

“Sure, Hyung. Here, I lost to Chanyeol. Do you want a drink? I’m going to the kitchen anyways. Are you done with organizing your room? I have to do that still. Hey when I get done, do-“

“Jongin, shut up!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo say simultaneously and bleakly. Jongin frowns as he gets up to go to the kitchen, barely picking up his feet as he walks.

“Are you okay, Kyung?” Baekhyun puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Kyungsoo chews on his lip this and shakes his head.

“I miss Junmyeon already,” he saves himself.

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol.

“But other than that, I’m annoyed with some things,” he gives Baekhyun a smile for reassurance.

“Join the club, midget,” Chanyeol talks back before Baekhyun.

“Nobody fucking asked you Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo is fed up when he stands up. Chanyeol stands up as well then puts his hands in his pockets.

“What’s your problem?” Chanyeol slowly walks over to Kyungsoo in a low warning voice. He just stares Chanyeol, fist balled up into fist by his sides.

“Tell you later,” is all he says before turning around and walking to the stairs. Baekhyun watches him go up the stairs and to his room, pouting. Jongin comes back to the living room with drinks in his hands, jumps when he hears Kyungsoo’s door thumps loudly, echoing through the house.

“Did something happen?” Jongin asks Baekhyun. Baekhyun shrugs lightly while Chanyeol sits back down and picks up his controller.

“Not shit, Baekhyun, are you playing still?” Chanyeol starts a match, not letting Baekhyun pick his character. Jongin sets the drinks down then looks up at the top floor.

“Hope he’s okay,” He says to himself.

 

 

Kyungsoo plans to come back downstairs after a hot shower, and more than five episodes of “ _Chopped_ ”. It’s time to cook or order something. But before he can open the door or even change, Chanyeol barges in when he was getting dressed.

“So, what was that sudden outburst about earlier?” Chanyeol sits himself on Kyung’s bed.

“I’m kinda changing here, Chan,”

“And I’m kinda being nice enough to talk to you!” Chanyeol says angrily.  Kyungsoo sighs again, he feels cornered.

“You’re kinda annoying!” Chanyeol glares at him. “I’m just…”

“Jealous?” Chanyeol crosses his arms with a smirk. “It’s really obvious, you know,” Kyungsoo takes off his towel from his waist and throws it on Chanyeol.

“I’m trying to be stable here!” Chanyeol groans and throws the towel on the ground. Kyungsoo puts on boxer briefs shortly after.

“That had your shit on it!”

“You like this shit!” Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol. The taller clicks his tongue as he looks down at his friend’s body. Chanyeol hates admitting that some of his friends have a better body than him. So, he never does admit it; unless he’s drunk or alone with one of them. This is now.

“Hate to admit it…” Chanyeol sits up straight and on the edge of the front end of the bed. “See, I don’t know why you’re so hung up on Jongin when you know mine is bigger than his. It’s frustrating.” Kyungsoo stands in his underwear in front of Chan. Chanyeol can easily seduce someone; Kyungsoo is no different. Chanyeol has dreamt of this; him fucking the brains out of Kyungsoo. They almost did at last year’s Christmas party. He admits that he wants to. It’s been so long since he’s seen Kyungsoo’s body. He’s more skinnier than last year, but the outline of a small six pack can be seen up close. Why is his character in his new movie has to be a soldier? His arms still bulky and hands veiny as always. He can see the outline of cock in front of him, he wants to see it again. Kyungsoo isn’t the biggest; however, he’s big enough for it to be visible whenever he wears tight pants or those fucking leather pants that one year, Chanyeol dreamt of Kyungsoo riding him that night. His thighs are meant for squeezing and biting, his milky thighs…

Chanyeol grazes his fingers on one of Kyung’s thighs, the hairs, light and barely there, spring up with goosebumps. “Why do you like him, anyways?” Chanyeol grabs Kyung by the thighs to pull him between his legs.

“Obviously not because of his dick,” Kyungsoo scoffs and Chan hums, biting his lip, still looking at his dick.

“Sit down with me, Kyung. It’s been awhile, hm?”

“What’s been a while?” Kyungsoo looks down at Chanyeol. He damn knows what’s been a while, he’s feeling the same thing as Chanyeol. He looks up at Kyungsoo then travels his hands to his waist.

“C’mon, Kyung…” Chanyeol stands up and brings Kyungsoo close to his body, then he bends down to kiss under Kyungsoo’s ear. “I want to feel what you feel like so badly. Let me,” He kisses Kyung’s neck softly. Kyungsoo makes a thin line with his mouth, his eyes rolling back, and he grabs onto Chanyeol’s arms.

“Chanyeol I-“ The taller’s hands suddenly squeeze his ass. “Chanyeol, please.” Chanyeol smirks in Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Please, what?”

“Please, not now. I have to-“ He stifles a moan as Chanyeol thrusts his hips into Kyung’s harshly. “Do you want food or not, damnit!” Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol off of him, him landing back on the bed. Chanyeol shakes his head as he unbuttons his pants.

“Unless that food is you. If so, then yes. Yes, I’d eat the living shit out of you,” Kyungsoo looks down at himself and juts out his bottom lip. He’s kind of hard. “I’ll text Baekhyun to order something.” Kyungsoo goes to grab his phone as Chanyeol throws his pants to the floor.

“Come here, baby boy,” Chanyeol lays his upper shoulders against the headboard and pats his thigh. “I wanna see you.” Chanyeol is already hard when Kyungsoo drops his phone on the desk and waddles his way to Chanyeol.

When they’re lips connected, Kyungsoo suddenly felt weird. This is Chanyeol; his friend. This is new. Being with Chanyeol like this except at the Christmas party last year. But those were just handjobs and blowjobs. He wonders if it’s going to be the same right now.

“It’s been a long time for me too. Being with someone. I miss fucking someone, so much,” Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s arms to lay him down on the mattress. “Miss feeling the warmth of someone’s skin against mine. Miss fucking someone so bad.” He mumbles against Kyungsoo’s nipple, blowing hot air on it before flicking it with his tongue. Kyungsoo nods and lays his head back at the sensation he feels. Chanyeol goes down to his bellybutton and makes a ring around the hole. Kyungsoo looks down at what he sees and bites his lip.

“Why are you doing this, Chanyeol?” he asks.

“Because I’m visibly horny. Stop questioning things,” Chanyeol mouths around Kyungsoo’s dick.

“Do you wish this was Baekhyun?” Chanyeol stops then looks up. Yeah, Chanyeol says in his mind. “That’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiles down at his friend, reaching out to stroke Chan’s cheek. Chanyeol gets up and lays down next to Kyungsoo.

“Suck me dry, Kyung,” Chanyeol grabs his dick from his boxers. He’s really hard. Kyungsoo hesitates.

“What are we doing, Chanyeol?” He whispers. Chanyeol looks at his friend. “I’m…I feel pathetic. I’m using you as a fuck…Don’t you feel it too?” He sits on his heels. Chanyeol picks himself up, using his elbows for support then he looks down at himself. He does feel the same. He feels pathetic. He’s using one of his best friends as a fuck. He ruffles his hair and looks away from Kyungsoo.

“So what do you want us to do? Watch the people we like not acknowledge that we want to fuck them?”

“I don’t just want to fuck Jongin! I want to..I like him a lot. Fucking is just a plus…” Kyungsoo holds his arms to cover his chest. Chanyeol sits up and faces Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t make you do this. So answer me this,” Chanyeol leans in to kiss his neck again and he grips Kyungsoo’s groin softly. “Do you still want to continue?” He begins to suck on the little area between his shoulder and neck. Kyung sucks in a little air and grips Chanyeol’s hair.

“Can’t really deny you when you’re doing that, Chanyeol,” He sighs weakly, biting his lip when Chanyeol bite him. “Ah- Chanyeol…” He grips his hair more. This fuels the arousal inside Chanyeol and he picks up Kyungsoo so he’s laying back down on his back. He looks up at the taller and closes his legs.

“Nuh uh, baby. Tonight, you’re doing everything I say,” Chanyeol forcibly open Kyungsoo’s leg back up. He leans his whole body against the other and his hand reaches to grab a hold of Kyung’s neck. “Because that’s how I like it.” He kisses Kyungsoo hard, moaning into his lips. “Agree?” he growls into Kyung’s lips and rolls his hips against the smaller.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo groans, making Chanyeol smirks again and kisses his lips again.

“Yes, what?” He thrust his clothed bulge against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but rather than just moan softly. “Yes, what, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, sir.” He moans out as Chanyeol repeats his hip movements.

“Good boy,”

 

 

“I can’t believe I let you do that,” Chanyeol smiles cheekily and puts his hands behind his head as he settles in Kyung’s bed.

“Can’t believe what? I made you cum three times?” Kyungsoo nods shamefully and crosses his arms after settling next to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hates (but loves) this feeling. The feeling of satisfactory. Relief, stress free. God, he really needed this. He’ll thank Chanyeol later. He covers the lower halves of their bodies with his non-soiled sheet and leans his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You should be thanking me.” He says and gets his arm from under Kyungsoo’s head and wraps it around Kyung.

“I was going to, but you said that,” Kyungsoo smiles. “I needed this, honestly. And fucking you wasn’t really my go to coping technique,”

“You mean, me fucking you,” Chanyeol kisses his bald head but Kyung smacks his arm.

“Anyways…thanks, Chanyeol…I needed this,” he grabs onto Chanyeol’s hand. “Relief. You needed it too right?” he looks up at the other. Chanyeol doesn’t look back but instead looks down at their hands then at the wall before nodding slowly. It was silent and dark in the room, Kyungsoo’s side lamp only lighting up the room. It was past nine o’clock, the outside is dark, everyone is downstairs eating their take out. Baekhyun looks up the stairs, staring at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s door.

“Guys! Food is getting cold!” he yells from the bottom of the stairs. Sehun comes up behind Baekhyun with a mandoo in his hand.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Baekhyun jumps and looks behind him. Sehun gives him a look before continuing. “I heard moans coming from Kyungsoo’s room. And Chanyeol’s voice of telling him to “keep going” and “you look so hot, Kyungsoo”. They’re fucking,” Baekhyun gets shiver. Who would know that his best friends were fucking.

“Are they dating?” Sehun makes a farting noise, a way of scoffing.

“Hell no, Chanyeol is just needy,” Baekhyun looks at the younger.

“How do you-“

“Thin walls, hyung. Kyungsoo is conflicted with things. Chanyeol fucks his pillow sometimes! I think they just had a lot of things built up. Especially Chanyeol,” Baekhyun is surprised by the information he’s getting from Sehun. He hasn’t talked to Sehun in a while. After Christmas, Sehun went to France again for a winter fashion then another shoot in Jeju. He kind of missed his younger.

“So they’re just using themselves as-“

“As fucks yes,” Sehun finishes his question. Baekhyun stares at Sehun for a minute then looks back up at Kyungsoo’s room. He doesn’t know how to feel that the fact that his two best good friends are fucking because they’re too stressed out. He then frowns.

“They could of have talked to me about their problems,” Sehun finishes his dumpling and wipes his hands on his pants.

“See that’s the thing. You’re too..” Sehun tries to find the right word. “You’re too jumpy…ah, no. You’re too happy,” Baekhyun laughs.

“What does that mean?” Sehun leans against the back of the couch.

“You never seem so depressed like us. After months of your break up with that…thing, you haven’t been really sad. Which is a good thing; don’t get me wrong, I’m highly jealous that you’re an actual sunshine and doesn’t know what depression is like but- shit, where I was going with this?”

“So they don’t come to me when they’re depressed because I’m too happy?”

“Yeah! You’re advice is…dumb,” Baekhyun puts his hands on his hips. “Hyung, I once asked for advice about my depression state and you said to go outside.” Baekhyun stays quiet for a minute.

“Did it work?”

“No! It didn’t! In fact, I felt worse!” Baekhyun nods and thinks.

“I really don’t know what depression feels like. I know stressed sucks, but I can’t imagine depression…Like you said, I don’t what it’s like ever since my break up with Taeyeon,”

“Who?”

“Oh…with that thing,” Sehun nods in acknowledgement.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Sehun smiles softly and crosses his arms.

“No, I won’t gain anything from it,” Baekhyun nods and next thing they know, the door from Kyungsoo’s opens and Chanyeol comes out as he zips up his hoodie.

“Chanyeol, you hungry, right? You were complaining how hungry you were earlier!” Sehun yells out at the lad. “Or is your appetite nonexistent anymore?” Baekhyun gasp in surprise then smacks his arm.

“Fuck you!” Chanyeol glances at Sehun then stares at Baek.

“I ordered your usual. Whenever you’re up for it,” Baekhyun then walks away to the kitchen. He’s sad. His best friend didn’t come to him when he was stressed. He’s even a little mad about it. Baekhyun sits himself down next to Minseok then grabs a box within arm reach.

“You okay?” Minseok asks as he chews on his dumpling. Baekhyun dumps noodles into his plate then looks at his hyung.

“I’m fine,” He fakes his smile and grabs another container filled with foods.

Afterwards, Sehun came back to the kitchen and sat across from Baek and gives him an eyebrow raise. Sooner or later, Chanyeol came out with different attire and wet hair. He sits next to Baekhyun and grabs the container next to Baek. Chanyeol’s usual that was half empty.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun whispers and continues to eat Chanyeol’s food. He’s still upset that… _Why am I upset again?_

Chanyeol gives him a look as he pours the rest of his food in his plate. Baekhyun gets the courage to look at his friend but his eyes travel to Chanyeol’s revealed collarbone and sees purple marks on his bone. He looks back down at his food but soon turns his head up when he hears a chair screech on floor. It’s Kyungsoo and that’s sitting next to Yixing from the far side of the table. Baekhyun gives him a smile but doesn’t get one back. He studies Kyungsoo, also seeing a dark spot under his ear. Baekhyun suddenly doesn’t feel like eating anymore. He’s too upset. He stands up abruptly and leaves without no explanation. He checks his Apple Watch for the time then goes up to his room. It’s ten thirty. He shuts his door quietly and sits down on the edge of his bed. He stares into the darkness for a while and thinks. He feels useless because he can’t even help his friends with things with these sensitive topics. Though he has never experienced such type of emotion, he doesn’t know how to give advice to cheer them out of state of depression. It’s not even just depression, it’s stress as well. They’re all stressed, their schedules are everywhere and there’s no time for relaxing.

Baekhyun hasn’t really had any gigs lately so he’s just been at the house, either watching television, being a couch potato, eating, drinking his bored-ness away, sleeping, cleaning and masturbating. He’s the real housewife. Househusband. Baekhyun shakes his head.  
However, Baekhyun is in a rut. He just got told that his friends are stress fucking, and this is his reaction. Why is he reacting this way? Is he being dramatic? He’s caught Sehun with a bunch of dudes before, and Chanyeol himself! So why now? Maybe he-

“Ya Baekhyun!” Baekhyun jumps, snapping out of his state of mine. “Open the door!” It’s Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks and scrubs his face with his hands before getting up to do what the taller said. He opens the door and automatically looks up, knowing his friend is much taller than him. He hums and gives him a weary smile. Chanyeol steps back and sighs.

“I forgot what I was going to say,” Chanyeol exclaims and Baek nods. It’s silent for five minutes.

“Then, if it’s nothing, I’m going back to my room,” Baekhyun tells him and reaches for the door.

“What’s up with you? You’re not acting like yourself,” Chanyeol asks him with dominance in his voice. The other just shrugs and looks at their feet.

“I’m okay. What about you? Sehun said…” he stops there. Chanyeol probably doesn’t want to talk about it but he must of knew what Sehun had said.

“What did that ass say? He’s always-“

“So, you had sex with Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol stares. He pushes Baekhyun back into his room and closes the door by his foot, hands still on Baek’s shoulders.

“Is that all he said?” Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol growls and turns around to punch the wall. Baekhyun chews the inside of his cheek.

“He said he won’t tell anyone,”

“And you believe that?!” Chanyeol yells at him. Baekhyun frowns.

“Yeah! I do! He said he won’t gain anything from it so he’s not going to bother telling anyone! Why are pissed off?” Baekhyun yells back.

“Because!”

“Because what?! You literally have no reason to be fucking pissed! So-“

“So?!” Baekhyun balls up his fist.

“So, shut the fuck up! Oh my god!” Baekhyun laughs. “You know you’re fucking annoying when you get pissed off for no reason. You yell and yell but for what? So, you can hear your own voice?” Chanyeol stares at his best friend.

“To top it all off, you’re so mean to everyone! For what!? You’re even an ass to your assistant, who’s just trying to help you. That’s another thing that pisses me off! When someone tries to help you, you’re a fucking prick towards them. Even me! Your best friend of almost six years and I’m still trying my best to understand you and be patient with your upcoming anger issues, but you just yell at me, saying that you don’t want my help! So instead of asking for advice or coming to me, you sleep with your closest friend! Really, you’re so,” Baekhyun takes a breather and looks down at his feet. “It hurts me sometimes, Yeolie…” his voice cracks. Yikes, Chanyeol thinks. Baekhyun tells himself not to cry, how manly it’ll be. But one tear falls down and now he can’t control his emotions. Baekhyun’s head doesn’t come back up as his tears fall and Chanyeol stands and continues to look at the smaller.

It’s like accidently kicking a puppy, Chanyeol compares it. He feels like shit. “Baekhyun,”

“Fucking leave Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says in a stern voice. “I’m in my feels right now.”

“Baekhyun, really,” He steps closer.

“I mean it, Chan! Leave!” Baekhyun yells and brings a hand to his face to wipe away the tears. Chanyeol’s heart cracks a little. He does what the pup says and leaves quietly. He closes the door and turns his head when he sees a figure in the corner of his eye. Sehun is eating another mandoo.

“Yikes,” is all he says then walks towards his room. Chanyeol doesn’t make the effort to make a snarky comment or insult the other. So, he lets the younger walk past him and he walks himself to his own room, giving his friend some time to himself. Baekhyun has never yelled at him like that before. Chanyeol is afraid that this has ruined everything. Their friendship. Who is Chanyeol going to call his best friend now? Sure as hell not Sehun or Jongin. He closes his bedroom door and leans against it.

“Fucking shit,” he murmurs and kicks his foot out softly. He feels his phone buzz in his hoodie.

From: Ooh Sehun(fucking brat)  
“ _A P O L O G I Z E : )”_

_“S H U T U P : )”_

Chanyeol huffs and walks to his bed and undresses. A shower would do. His phone goes off again, but he ignores it for now and heads to the shower.

 

He comes out about twenty minutes later in his robe and a towel around his neck, finally checking his phone.

From; Ooh Sehun(fucking brat) _23 min ago_  
“jfc i can hear him crying from my room. do something dumbass.”  
“or i will ; )” 

 

Chanyeol drops his phone and sprints out of his room to Baekhyun’s. He opens the smaller’s door, out of breath and his shoulders drop. Sehun isn’t here. Baekhyun isn’t even awake, his sleeping silhouette can be seen from the moonlight pouring in from the window. Chanyeol softly shuts the door and creeps up to the pup’s bed.

Chanyeol knows it’s a hopeless case. Baekhyun, his best friend never loves him back like Chanyeol does. But with Baekhyun like this, lying in his bed, Chanyeol wishes he can plant tiny kisses on his neck and face. If only Baekhyun knows how Chanyeol was struggling inside. How much he wants. Needs. Kills. Desires. He desires his best friend secretly. He’s come to his mind that he is, in fact, love with his best friend. After Baekhyun yelling at him, he came to his senses that he’s been neglecting him for years. Taken his friend for granted almost all the time. He sucks, honestly, huh?

He quickly dries his hair as much as he can and throws it on Baekhyun’s desk chair before resting his knee behind Baekhyun.

“You really are something, hmm?” he whispers before he lowers his body and plops himself behind his friend and wraps an arm the frail and limp body to spoon him. He leans his lips in the back of Baekhyun’s neck and rests there as he closes his eyes. He’s tired; warm everywhere from the body heat Baekhyun is resonating. He squeezes harder and finally gives Baek’s neck a small peck and a couple more, Baekhyun, himself, flutters his eyes open and twists a little. He turns his head back and sees Chanyeol and groans. “Chanyeol, what-“ Chanyeol shushes him and brings their body tight close together.

“Look, just sleep, okay,” He looks at Baekhyun’s neck. “I caused you to cry…I don’t like that…Why do you make me feel like shit sometimes, hmm? Do you find joy in it?” Baekhyun, too tired to acknowledge that his friend’s hot breath is making him feel hot. He lets out a joyous and lazy scoff and grabs the others hand by his stomach. Chanyeol’s smile sneaks up and tucks his head in behind Baekhyun’s neck.

“No~,” Baekhyun objects tiredly in a whiney tone. “But it feels nice to have you beg for forgiveness like this…you know I like cuddling,” now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to scoff.

“Who’s asking for forgiveness?”

“You should be,” Chanyeol lets out a short breath and gives Baek a kiss on the tip of his ear.

“Please?” Baekhyun gets chills.

“Okay,” Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s hand and they both close their eyes. “I don’t why, but…yeah, I know you better than anyone, Park. I know there’s a cute and soft side of you.” Chanyeol hums and drowsiness overcomes the both of them.

“You are something, Byun,” Baekhyun hums, smiling softly, squeezing Chanyeol’s large hand again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "Chanyeol is a hopeless case" paragraph is from this post on insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/BerdsSBFClJ/?taken-by=exonightingale
> 
> also if you want, I'll link up Mel's videos  
> HTDWPC: /watch?v=Bedt6To_yw4  
> WMIM: /watch?v=ogT5P-f6INA
> 
> also the gay sex was pure pressured in there by my online friend. She likes Chansoo a lot ok pls and pls tell if it was okay^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H I lol  
> this chapter: Gucci and Blowjobs(kinda)
> 
> On the other news, the other fic I have on here, the ksoo/reader, I was thinking about changing it to either a kaisoo or a baeksoo but I can’t think who yet...comment which one thank you in advance

Baekhyun woke up in the morning with rather large arms and hands wrapped around him securely. He hums again, remembering his big, best friend has asked him for forgiveness. Kind of. He’s tightened down by arms and it doesn’t look like he’s getting out soon so, he just lays there. As usual, he doesn’t have a schedule, neither did Chanyeol. Chanyeol has been out of the job for a while; since his Tommy shoot. Baekhyun smiles to himself and grabs his friends hand, “No homo” he whispers then giggles to himself and sighs.

“You’re a dumbass,” Baekhyun laughs when he hears a deep voice behind him. “You’re gay, I know it,” Baekhyun giggles again. Chanyeol lifts himself up to look down at Baekhyun with tired eyes. Baek looks up, trying to not to show his smile by covering it with his hand.

“Don’t hide that smile,” Chanyeol can’t help but smile and try to pry the hand away, making Baekhyun smile bigger and laugh again. He manages to climb on top of the smaller man and pin his hands at the top of his head. He studies Baekhyun’s face. He’s still laughing but it soon dies down and he’s looking back up at Chanyeol.

“What?” _god._ Chanyeol needs to kiss him. Baekhyun’s eyes are pouring into Chan’s big doe eyes; looking innocent as ever. Chanyeol wants to know what his eyes would look like when he’s all riled up and begging for something that only Chanyeol can give him. His lips are moist due that he just licked his lips just a second ago; they’re a dark pink and he’s breathing really hard due to laughing. His cheeks are getting thicker, Chanyeol’s has been noticing that he’s been eating a lot lately and Chanyeol isn’t stopping him. His cheeks are dusted with red, Baekhyun’s cheeks usually get red when he laughs too hard. His hair was a mess some strands were laying against his forehead. Baekhyun wasn’t making the effort to escape, after a few wiggling of his body, he just stopped making the effort. This was fueling Chanyeol’s dominance.

“Why?” Baekhyun creases his eyebrows. “Why are you so obedient…it’s confusing me,” he confesses lowly. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer that, so he just stares and shrugs lightly. “Answer me.” Chanyeol says, almost darkly.

“I-I don’t know…Maybe because you’re bigger than me?” Chanyeol hisses through his teeth.

“Bigger or just more dominate than you?” Baekhyun smiles but gets caught between his teeth.

“I can be dominate…” Baekhyun bellows weakly.

“To girls. Not to a man,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Never gave it the thought,” Chanyeol hums and nods. He knows, and he knows that Baekhyun will never give it the thought. Though, he likes to tease the smaller man. He has been for years that they know have known each other. Like that one year where they had a party to celebrate Kyungsoo’s first ever movie role. Baekhyun got drunk and it was Chanyeol’s duty to make sure the twink was away from any harm. 

 

_Chanyeol lifted the man over his shoulder to his room and he remembers that Baekhyun was talking flirtatious to his best friend, poking his lower back and singing something incoherent. Chanyeol shut his door and slammed the body onto his bed. Baekhyun laughs and took in a loud, sharp breath._

_“Chanyeol, do it again,” Baekhyun practically moaned out._

_“Shut up and go to bed,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Baekhyun sat back up and pouted at the man who was taking off his hoodie._

_“Channie~ please get over here and d-“ he burped, “do your worst,” he demanded to the guy. Chanyeol gave him a look. Baekhyun motioned him over to the bed with a lazy smile and wink. For some odd reason, Chanyeol did so. He kneeled on the bed and Baekhyun came crawling over to meet Chanyeol by the edge of the bed. “Can I try something?” Chanyeol hummed. Baekhyun’s wrapped around Chan’s neck and he leaned in a little. There’s hesitation, unwillingness in his drunken face. “I’m…try…kiss…kiss,” he mumbled and leaned in more. Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. Rather, he couldn’t believe that the said, straight man, had smashed his lips against his own._

_Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth and he moved closer to Chan, chest rutted against chest. A few kisses, lips smacking filled the air, Chanyeol was going crazy! After Baekhyun moaned again, a thread in Chanyeol’s mind and dick snapped. Chanyeol growled into his mouth and pushed him back into the bed, him soon following. He harshly kissed Baekhyun again and grinded his body on the other their kissing turned into more of a heated fight against moistened lips. “Fuck, Baekhyun, I knew you had it in you,” Chanyeol mumbled and moved his lips to Baek’s jawline. He had to be careful to not leave any marks, even if his mind is telling him to do the opposite and ruin this fellas neck and body._

_“I don’t have it in me. I’m drunk,” oh yeah, Chanyeol thought. But that doesn’t stop him from kissing the shit out of his best friend and feeling him up under his shirt. In the back of Baekhyun’s mind, he doesn’t think of anything of it. He’s drunk for crying out loud! He’s not thinking about anything at the moment other than the lips that are sucking his bottom lip like a sucker and the upcoming boner he felt in his pants. He does know that he’s kissing a man. His best friend, in fact, is kissing him back and making him feel hot; it’s either Chanyeol or the liquor he consumed. “Chanyeol…” he moaned, making Chanyeol growl again and rutted his bulge against the others._

_“Don’t say my name like that,” He told him and did it again. Baekhyun chuckled but groaned when Chanyeol repeated his hip actions.  Baekhyun suddenly pushed him off, making Chanyeol land on his rear. Baek crawled towards his crotch._

_“Oppa~,” Chanyeol groaned under his breath. “I want try something again.” Baekhyun slurred and palmed his hand on the center of Chanyeol’s pants. “I want to,” he burped again. “Suck.” Chanyeol laughed._

_“You’re drunk,” Chan told him._

_“And you’re big, I’ve seen it before. I want to see it up,” he began to unzip his pants. Chanyeol wanted to stop him but there was a little devil inside him that was telling him no. But god-damnit, even assholes, like Chanyeol knew not to take advantage of drunk people._

_“Baekhyun, let’s not,” Chanyeol placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. But it didn’t, and he felt the fingertips softly graze the front of his briefs. “Baekhyun, no!” he shoved the smaller back into the bed._

_“You don’t want me to go further than this?” Baekhyun’s shirt was wrinkled up, his small tummy appearing, breathing up and down heavily and his cheeks are red from drunkenness. Baekhyun’s arms outstretched and he wiggled his fingers._ _“You don’t want me?”_

_“You’re fucking drunk, Baek,” Chanyeol stated out and sighed. “Let’s- let’s-“_

_“Ah~ oppa, please, I feel hot here,” he pointed at his swollen up bulge and rubbed it. “I want you, please. I want to try…” Baekhyun rested his head back with a pout as he continued to rub his bulge. Chanyeol is fucked, and he knew then and there. How can he say no to Byun Baekhyun?_

Unfortunately, for him, he did have to say no. He did, however, only sucked Baekhyun off and sent him to bed in his own bed and rubbed one off in the bathroom. The next morning, Baekhyun woke up to not remembering anything and a massive headache.  
Now, he’s still hovering over Baekhyun while the other is staring at him weirdly.

“Is this a staring-“

“Do you remember Kyungsoo’s party? A couple years back?” Chanyeol falls to Baekhyun’s left and supports his head with his hand. Baekhyun moves his head to the side to look at Chan. He shakes his head. “You really drunk…you asked if you can try something.” Chanyeol fakes a sigh. Baekhyun hums and glances at the ceiling, puffing out his cheek.

“You kissed me,” Baekhyun whips his head. “A lot, in fact. You were really into it, you even popped a boner. You asked me to “do my worst” on you.” Chanyeol has to wipe the smirk off his own lips when Baekhyun suddenly sat up in surprise.

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol snorts. Baekhyun lays back down.

“You did and man, did you beg,” Chanyeol reaches out and pats his cheek.

“Did…you kiss me back?” Chanyeol laughs this time.

“I’m gay and you’re attractive. But I only did for a while until I realize you were drunk and you were, you know, straight. So, I just put you to bed and that’s it,” Chanyeol lifts the rest of the sheets off his body and gets out of bed. “I wouldn’t take advantage of you even if you beg me to,” Chanyeol starts to head for the door before stopping. “you also tried to blow me.” Baekhyun’s mouth drops low as it can then Chanyeol left his room.

 

_2:19pm_

 

Baekhyun is eating cereal in the afternoon. A thing he usual does if he skips breakfast and lunch. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Jongdae went out for groceries, since they are a bit low on the ramyeon and eggs and Kyungsoo wants to cook this weird thing he saw on an episode on “ _Chopped”_ yesterday _._ Baekhyun is having some type of trouble. He has a headache, pills are recessing, and Sehun is being loud in his room. _Where’s Chanyeol?_ He’s trying to concentrate on his surroundings, to hear something other than the loud banging and moaning from Sehun’s room. He stops trying right after the loud noises from Sehun’s room quiets down and his Oreo O’s got soggy. He stands up with a heavy sigh and dumps the rest of the cereal into the sink and hears some muffle of voices and footsteps outside the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,”

“When’s later going to be this time? Two months?”

“Ah, don’t be like that, I’ll just see you later,” Sehun hums at his guest and Baekhyun hears the door close. Sehun whoops cheerfully and walks in to the kitchen with a smile on his face and shirtless. He sees Baekhyun and smiles bigger and offers a high five.

“I’m good,” Baekhyun mumbles at him. “You’re annoying, that’s what you are.” Baekhyun fires back at his younger much louder and puts his now clean bowl into the drying rack. “Why do you have to be so loud whenever he comes over?” Sehun sits down at the island table and shrugs.

“Hey, don’t look at me, I don’t tell him to be loud. He’s loud on his own,” Sehun defends his flings with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Well, he’s annoying and giving everyone headaches,” Baekhyun says hatefully. Sehun pouts.

“Don’t talk about Lu-bear like that. He’s a kind soul. Kind yet naughty,” Sehun stands back up and goes out of the room for a minute for a sweater in the laundry room and comes back with a happy, smiling face like he won the lottery. “Besides, you shouldn’t talk about your elders like that. It’s bad for your skin.” Baekhyun squints at him then touches his skin with his fingers. That doesn’t even make sense, he thinks to himself then shakes his head.

“Wait, wait. How old is Lu-,” what the hell is his name again? “Lu-bear…” Baekhyun leans against the island in front of Sehun.

“27,” Baekhyun widens his eyes. Definitely not what he expected the answer to be. “and his name is Lu Han, for your information. Only I call him Lu-bear.” Sehun crosses his arms in a childish way. Oh right, Lu Han.

“He’s Chinese, right?” Sehun nods happily. Baekhyun smiles back at Sehun, happy that the man is happy with someone. It’s really quiet in the house. “Where is everyone?” Sehun shrugs.

“Xiumin has a shoot, uh…Junmyeon is in China for that thing….” Sehun taps his chin. “Yixing is…napping? I don’t know, he came home around one, stoned as shit and smelled of reefer and Chanyeol is passed out on the couch.” Baekhyun’s mind immediately goes back to where it was thinking about earlier and he groans. He motions Sehun to follow him to the living room and they walk to the couch, where the infamous Park Chanyeol was sleeping. Baekhyun stares down the giant sleeping awkwardly on the couch, squinting and judging. Sehun gives him a weird look.

“Have you ever murdered someone?” Baekhyun turns his body towards Sehun.

“What did he do now?” Sehun laughs. Baekhyun shrugs the question off and makes a frown. Before he can say something, the front door opens and loud chatter booms through the house. Kyungsoo is laughing, the creases by his large eyes, wrinkling with joy as he makes eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Ah, Sehun! Come help with the bags! And Baekhyun! Wake up the beast,” Jongin, Kyungsoo and Sehun all walk to the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun with this mess of a Chanyeol. He sighs again then sits down next to Chan. He studies his face for a bit while everyone was chattering in the kitchen. You’re such an ass, Baekhyun thinks and stretches out his hand to play with Chanyeol’s hair that fell on his forehead. _Soft. “_ Ah, I should wake him up,” Baekhyun runs his hand through the sleeping man’s hair and hums. “Chanyeol-ah~ wakey, wakey.” He hums softly. Chanyeol’s nose twitched and he shifts a little, still not waking up. He continues to stroke his hair until he sees eyes peaking through a little. Baekhyun smiles a little at the small pout Chanyeol gives him and a groan before turning his head away. Baekhyun rests his head next to Chanyeol, mouth next to his ear.

“Oppa~” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath and turns his head back towards Baek, wide eyed. Baekhyun laughs and backs up a little. “Ah, you’re awake!” Chanyeol just stares.

“Why am I?” Baekhyun shrugs and sits back up. Chanyeol rubs his eyes and stretches then gets up with a moan from the back of his throat.

_6:58pm_

The door opens with the tune of the security system chiming softly, Minseok walks in humming tune he just heard on his playlist, behind him, Jongdae is also humming but more vocal and holding twice cup holders of tea and cappuccinos or Frappuccino’s. They take off their shoes, Minseok grabbing ahold of one of the cup holders. “Ah, I can hold onto it, love,” Jongdae tries to pry the holder from his friend but Minseok moves it away from reach.

“Don’t sweat it, Dae,” he says softly with a smile. “A small payback for getting up in the middle of the fucking morning to drop me off at the shooting sight then proceeding to pick me up.” Jongdae can’t help but smile like a fool and the tip of his ears to turn red. Curse this cat-like man, he thinks. They hear some commotion in the kitchen, making their way to the room and to smell something delicious in the air.

Jongdae enters first with a smile. “Everyone, I bought coffee!” he announces to the crowd in the kitchen that includes, Kyungsoo, who’s cooking, his little but not really little, Jongin by his side. Yixing, who woke up about an hour ago, going through the fridge for some juice. Sehun who’s on his phone, presuming on Instagram stalking his love affair and Baekhyun who’s sitting down, just watching the reality cooking show in front of them. Where’s that prick of a giant?  
“Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin, I got tea for you guys. Kyungsoo, I got you that caramel thing,” Kyungsoo looks up with a smile. “even with extra caramel sauce.” Kyungsoo points a knife (in a non-threating way) and gives Jongdae a wink. Jongdae returns the wink and turns to Yixing.

“I got you the regular vanilla bean frap. And where’s Chanyeol?” Jongdae is in a good mood. Baekhyun shrugs.

“He went up to his room a while ago. He’s probably jerking off or something,” Sehun waves it off and Jongdae notices that Baekhyun shivers after Sehun finished talking, raising an eyebrow at his friend’s reaction. Jongdae picks up Chanyeol’s cappuccino and places it in the microwave so it can stay warm, he knows that Chanyeol hates cold coffee. Jongdae’s ears perk up a frequency when he heard an angelic laugh boom through the room, so he turns around at the source of the sound and smiles even bigger. Minseok hides his face in his arm as he rests it there on the counter next to Baekhyun, laughing like his life depended on it. Jongdae’s heart swells in affection, stomach doing flips and he reaches for his chest to clench his shirt tightly.

Minseok and Jongdae have started dating secretly for the past couple weeks. It all started at the New Years party, when Minseok, supposedly the heavy weight, ended getting drunk and passing out at the edge of the stair case and Jongdae to the rescue, saving the smaller man and putting him to bed. That’s where Minseok was vomiting words of confession and came out the truth that he has feelings for Jongdae. The next day, they had a talk about the little confession and some things led to another, days after days, and Jongdae asked out the guy a week after New Year’s. They decided to keep their relationship a secret because they don’t anyone to know yet, especially the press. Plus, they wanted to see how the relationship goes and they’ll tell everyone whenever they’re ready.

Seeing Minseok laugh and look happy and _vulnerable_ is making Jongdae’s inside feel like putty and doesn’t want anything more than to smuggle the hyung with kisses. He wants to so badly. He sighs sadly at the thought of not touching his boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol comes into the kitchen, towel around his neck and just only his boxers on, looks around to see everyone has a coffee. “Where’s mine?” Jongdae looks at the taller man and smiles.

“I didn’t get you one,” everyone turns to the two who are talking. Chanyeol crosses his arms, a little offended and automatically pissed off.

“Why don’t I get one?”

“Because you don’t deserve it,” everyone looks at Chanyeol’s reaction. Before Chanyeol can say something that’ll probably hurt the kid, or he'll actually hurt the kid physically, Baekhyun sighs loudly and rolls his eyes while he gets up to the microwave to get Chanyeol’s cup.

“Here you go, baby,” Baekhyun hands him the cup and sits back down. Chanyeol looks at his cup, still warm and gives Baek a small smile.

“Hey guys, one of you set up the table; foods almost done,” Kyungsoo orders the crowd.

“I’ll do it, Hyung help me,” Jongin grabs a hold of Baekhyun’s arm as he tugs him up and out of his chair. They disappear, that’s when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sigh simultaneously. They give each other a glance before looking away, red appearing on Kyungsoo’s ears and neck.

 

 

_February 2018_

Chanyeol dreads this holiday. Reason?

He’s chewing on his lip as his eyes switch to one thing the other.

“Sir, have you made up your mind?” Chanyeol looks down at the worker next to him. He gives a fake smile.

“Not quite, thank you,” he gives her a wink and the girl blushes and nods, walking away without turning away and ends up bumping into one of the shoe racks. He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers.

“Oi, what’s his shoe size again?” he asks his assistant. She goes through her phone and searches through the “Baekhyun Facts for the Meathead” file she has in her phone.

“260 millimeters,” she says and the meathead nods. He grabs the black boot that was put out in display and flags down the store worker.

“Can I get this in a 260, please?” Chanyeol puts a hand on the girl’s shoulder and squeezes lightly.

“The Black Scotch Web Leather Ankle Boot, no problem!” he smiles again and she’s off again. He hears a sigh from his assistant, so he looks at her. She’s bored, used of being dragged around for no reason. Baekhyun’s voice echoes in the back of Chanyeol’s mind, saying how much he treats his assistant like shit. He looks around the store nonchalantly and slides closer to his assistant.

“Hey,” he bumps his elbow on her shoulder and she looks up at him, her round framed glasses at the bridge of her button nose, bangs just above her brows. If I were straight again, she’d be a cute catch, he thinks. “look for something for yourself. I’m buying.” Her eyes go big and she straightens her composure.

“Are you serious?” she almost has a smile on her face. He shrugs it off like it’s nothing.

“I mean…Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” he gives her a wink and shoves her lightly again then waves her off. “go on! Run along.” She backs off slowly before going to the women’s section in the Gucci store. He smiles a little, watching her search for something for her liking before turning around to look at the bags he saw earlier.

“Here you go sir, your shoes and is there anything else I can help you with?” he looks at the shoes and shakes his head. Well…

“What kind of bag would a man like when he travels?” he looks back at the bag display. “My friend and I are models and we travel sometimes for shoots.” He explains. She nods and looks at the bags then picks one out after thinking.

“If for a carry on, I’d choose this one. For like meetings or to bring to photoshoots, I’d choos-

“The first one, please,” he takes the bag from her hands almost swiftly. “Thank you.”

“No problem, the Gucci Techno Canvas is really popular these days. Are you ready to check out?” she smiles at him as he looks around the store for his assistant.

“Assistant Munhee!” his voice grows an octave in the store. The worker looks around too to seek his assistant she saw earlier. Munhee comes into view, clutching a messenger bag to her chest. The GG Supreme bag.

“You ready?” She nods with a smile. They head to the registers and the lady checks out their items, Munhee puts her bag on the counter. “A messenger bag?” he gives a side eye to his assistant. She shrugs and smiles. The first time in almost 3 months for Chanyeol.

“I’m a busy person. Outside of being your assistant,” she confesses and Chanyeol leaves it at that with a nod.

“Your total is ₩3,558,229,” Chanyeol takes out his black credit card and the worker’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Thank you,” he hums when his assistant opens the car door with one of his bags of items in her hand.

“I should be thanking you. You really didn’t have to buy me the bag,” she closes the door behind him. He shrugs and takes the bag out of her hands. She opens the back door of the car and grabs the other bags he purchased. He helps her in silence and they both walk up the front door, passcode in and unlocking the door. Chanyeol and his assistant take off their shoes and walk in to the living to only see Minseok sucking face with Jongdae, not noticing the other two in the doorway.

“That’s new,” Jongdae hears Chanyeol’s voice and pulls Minseok off of him, the other man, confused until he looks where his boyfriend was staring at. Minseok stands up in shock and begins to stutter and pointing at himself and Jongdae.

“Who wants coffee?! I’ll make coffee! Yes, coffee,” Minseok speed walks to the kitchen, leaving Jongdae in the dust. The man on the other hand, watches his boyfriend leave him with the mess they created, ruffles his dyed blond hair then shoves his hands in his sweats and looks back at Chanyeol and his assistant.

“You’ve done some shopping?” Jongdae changes the subject with a big smile.

“Munhee, put my things in my room, you remember where it is, right?” Chanyeol hands her the bag he was holding and off she goes with a nod. Once she’s up the stairs, Chanyeol can’t help but snicker. “You and that cat? Really?” Jongdae relaxes his tense shoulders and sighs.

“Look. Can you not tell everyone? We were going to wait and see how it goes then-“

“I don’t care, I just find it hilarious and that you two-“ Chanyeol chuckles again. “Seriously, when did you two get together?”

“A week after New Year’s,” Chanyeol’s eyes go wide and Jongdae gives him a look. “Dude, okay, can you just not tell anyone? Minseok is really scared about the whole ‘outing the relationship’ thing.” Chanyeol crosses his arm and squints.

“Why the hell would he care? We’ve know each other for how long but he’s too chicken shit to out his own relationship?” Jongdae shrugs himself.

“He doesn’t want to jinx it,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Munhee comes back into the living room.

“Coffee?” Munhee nods and they all head to the kitchen to see Minseok cleaning the already cleaned counter, three cups of coffee on the island top.

Munhee leaves after a rather, awkward coffee session with her boss and his friends. Chanyeol goes upstairs to his room when she left and after Minseok almost went on his knees to beg Chanyeol to not tell anyone about the two. Chanyeol said the same thing he said to Jongdae and Minseok sighed in relief, looking back at his boyfriend before he gives him a side hug and looking back at Chanyeol with a big smile and his cat like eyes sparkled in the light. Jongdae was looking at his lover while the other beamed in happiness, his cat like smile showing to Minseok and only to Minseok. Chanyeol had to step back against the counter for a minute.

_Like they’re made for each other._

Chanyeol went up the stairs after that. He opens his door to see all his purchased items are unwrapped from their bags and placed neatly on his bed. He sighs and puts his hands on his hips then goes to his dresser drawer to grab the gift bags he bought beforehand. He puts them into the bags, putting little white tissues in them to make them look happy, cute and presentable. By the time it was dinner, he was done and had some time to diddle around on his phone. Junmyeon is home, Baekhyun had visited his idol friend, Taehyung, Yixing came back downstairs for dinner from his five-hour nap he usually takes, Jongin and Kyungsoo had separate workshops earlier today; one for jeans and the other for new designer neck ties.

 

_February: Valentine’s Day_

   

“Chanyeol! You really shouldn’t have!” Chanyeol sat on his usual spot on the large, black couch with his phone while the lot all unwrapped his presents. Jongdae was first, as excited he is, unwrapping his small present and gasping when he sees a new Rolex.

“Yours broke didn’t it?” Jongdae can cry at this moment. He really has to stop underestimating the tall fellow. He can be nice but it’s rare. That’s why everyone agrees when it comes to sharing gifts during Valentine’s Day; it’s Chanyeol’s favorite holiday. It’s when he is the nicest.  
Minseok was next in line. His rather large bag has blue tissue, his gift buried underneath everything. Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder, making his loving gesture seem friendly and indirect and Minseok takes the tissue out and gasp. A Versace white button up and a black, designer, long sleeve all folded neatly and perfectly.

“Chanyeol, holy shit. These are Versace,” Minseok says as he strokes the fabric of the long sleeve. Chanyeol nods in agreement and smirks at the expression on the smaller’s face. Minseok smiles brightly at him and hugs the shirt. “Thanks sugar daddy.” He winks and Jongdae’s eyes go wide in shock. If he was drinking something, he would spit it out on Chanyeol annoying face. It’s whatever, Jongdae shrugs to himself. As long as Minseok is happy.

 In the end, Chanyeol was under the bodies of grateful beings and someone is stroking his hair. As much as he loves the skinship, he is getting hot and sweaty. “Alright guys get the fuck off, off!” he wiggles his way out and stands up. It’s late. Baekhyun is the only one that wasn’t in the pile up, on his phone on the other side of the couch. Chanyeol looks at him with his hands on his hips right as Baekhyun looks up from his phone with a pout on his face. He didn’t give Baekhyun’s gifts yet. They’re still on his bed, neatly wrapped with a small, white bow on top of each of them. Chanyeol sighs and goes to sit next to his friend then puts an arm around the smaller man. Baekhyun makes a scowl face and tries to scoot away from Chanyeol’s death grip is making him stay put. “I know why you’re mad~” Chanyeol looks over at his friend.

“I’m not mad,” Baek says as he scrolls through his Instagram feed. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and flicks his hair out of his eyes then leans in by Baekhyun’s ear.

“Your gifts are upstairs,” he whispers in his ear. Baekhyun looks up from his phone and stares for a minute, then two minutes, then smiles brightly.

“Really?” Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. He cocks his head and gets up, Baekhyun following his lead as they head upstairs while the others try to find a good romance movie on Netflix. A yearly tradition for the men’s household.

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun inside and lazily waves at his bed where the presents are. “There. Open them,” he says nonchalantly. Baekhyun bounces on his bed when he sits himself down and grabs the first one in reach. Slowly, he gets the tissue out of the large bag and looks inside.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun looks up in surprise at Chanyeol, who just shrugged his shoulders. “This is Gucci! Chanyeol, this is Gucci!! A Gucci bag! Ah! This must cost a lot!” Chanyeol scoffs and sits next to his friend. Baekhyun puts the bag behind him and grabs the other large bag. He takes out a box that’s labelled “Gucci”, making Baekhyun gasp then look back up at Chanyeol then goes back to the box. He opens his slowly and removes the tissue inside and gasps again. “Park Chanyeol!” He screams on the top of his lungs. Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun takes out one boot out and chucks it into Chanyeol’s face.

“Are you fucking kidding!? Gucci boots! Chanyeol you spent too much on me!” Baekhyun complains and brings the boot back in his lap.

“I can take it back. I think Minseok and you are the same shoe size,”

“No! I’ll accept it gracefully,” Baekhyun pouts then looks back at Chanyeol with a smile. “Thank you Yeolie, I love them.” He leans his body and gives Chanyeol a hug, tightly and meaningful around his neck. Chanyeol’ smile doesn’t fade away and his arms go around the smaller man’s waist as he hugs him just as tight. It’s quiet the whole time they hug, none of them release each other until after two minutes when Baekhyun unwraps his arms around Chanyeol and looks at him as Chanyeol’s arms loosens around his waist. Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol and rest the bottom part of his body almost on top of Chanyeol. “What?” Baekhyun asks softly and rests his hands on the other’s shoulders. Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at him, he has to stop staring at him, why can’t he stop staring at him? He’s going to scare Baekhyun, god, he’s going to make Baekhyun think he likes him, it’s too soon for that.

“You…” Chanyeol stops there, bites his lip for a minute and looks down at the Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows and hums. “You..” is all Chanyeol can say.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring as well. Only then right now, Baekhyun has noticed how big his best friend’s eyes are. Puppy eyes. Why are his eyes so big? Baekhyun gently squeezes Chanyeol’s shoulder and also looks down at his lips. Plump! Why have he noticed just now? Baekhyun looks back at the other’s eyes and pouts. “Chanyeol…you seems like you want to kiss me?” Baekhyun jokes around and finally leans back from Chanyeol’s body but Chanyeol’s arms didn’t move from his waist.

Chanyeol snaps out of it finally and shakes his head then moves to one arm off of the pup’s waist. “N-No. Your eyebrows are growing out,” Baekhyun gasps quietly and touches his eyebrows frantically.

“They are not!” Chanyeol stifles a laugh and leans in to kiss Baek’s temple, a small gesture that Baekhyun is used to.  

“A bit. So, you like them?” he motions his gifts. Baekhyun smiles and nods fast.

“Like doesn’t even describe it! I love them!” Baekhyun puts his shoe box back into the bag and places the other bag next to it neatly. “Really, thank you Chanyeol.” Chanyeol shrugs and let’s Baekhyun get up from the bed. “Are you hungry? Let’s eat something! I think Kyungsoo is making something!” Baekhyun grabs his bags and heads to the door.

“I’m going to put these in my room, I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?” He hums as he opens the door. Chanyeol nods and smiles but deflates as soon as Baekhyun closes the door. He groans in frustration and lays on his bed, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“What the fuck was that?” he whines in his hands and wiggles his legs in the air. After a minute, he springs up from his bed and heads out of his room.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, once he closes his bedroom door, he leans against it and makes a whining sound in the back of his throat. “My god, that was close,” Baekhyun clutches his bags in his arms and looks up at the ceiling. He takes a couple breathers and lifts his body off the door and put the bags on his bed then proceeds to take the gifts out of their bags and puts them away. Baekhyun finally scoffs out a short laugh and shakes his head before he goes to his door again to exit.

“I almost kissed my best friend. How gay of me.” He says to himself and goes out of his room for the food he can smell from the upstairs.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....hey  
> to the people I met on Instagram about the XingBaek historical fic, IT'S COMING ALONG ok. I've decided that it's going to be 2 or 3 chapters and filled with angst and love :D soooo,,,,, please wait a little longer and the first chapter is almost done! I'm sorry i'm just busy with uni ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i’m back and this is short anyways COMMENT OR SMTH if you like this

_Baekhyun sighs heavily and proceeds to yelp out a short and loud moan. His rapid hand movements on his crotch running to a maximum speed. The other hand was gripping under his knee, holding his leg up in the air. The scalp of his head is damp, and he felt a single sweat trail go down, landing in his ear lobe. He couldn’t breathe all that well, it’s really hot in this room, the sheets under him are setting his body on fire and the overpowering pleasure he’s feeling all around the body, it’s making Baekhyun go crazy._

_Everything all around Baekhyun is making him go crazy. Especially the man that’s in front of him._

_“Are you doing okay, baby?” Baekhyun could only moan and nod frantically. Movements had stopped from the other end. “Baekhyun, look here.” The voice was low and hoarse. Baekhyun followed the orders and lead his eyes up. He moaned lowly again._

_“Chanyeol...why’d you stop?” Chanyeol only smirks down at him and moves only slightly, but it made Baekhyun arch his back and whine. Chanyeol bites his lips to try and hide another upcoming smirk then brings his hands to Baekhyun’s chest, raking his blunt nails across his body. Baekhyun erects an exotic moan. Chanyeol took that as a positive note and he reaches over to softly play with Baekhyun’s right nipple, making the other man mewl in delight._

_“You’re so sensitive, huh, baby boy? Are you really this riled up? Do you love it so much? Do you love being pounded into the mattress by me? Do you like being used like some sort of sex doll? Do you love finally getting fucked by your best friend?” Chanyeol’s hip movements began to get faster, his long, rather impressive, dick coming out until the very tip then slamming right back with incredible force and so hard that made Baekhyun practically scream out his moans. He repeated this for as long as Baekhyun can count, which he thought was forever, even though it’s been five minutes._

_“Chanyeol! Stop! It’s making me feel-!” He moans uncontrollably, making Chanyeol hummed and grabbed Baekhyun’s other leg and held it over his left shoulder as the other leg was hanging loosely in Chanyeol’s right arm. His cock was plowing the other’s hole so hard and fast, as if Chanyeol’s stamina was non-existent._

_The angle deepened Chanyeol’s cock, an angle that put great enough pressure on Baekhyun’s bundle of nerve that made Baekhyun’s eyes roll back and gape his mouth open. “There! Chanyeol, right there! There!” He hollers and grabs whatever he can get ahold of that was Chanyeol, which was just his hip with his fingertips. Baekhyun’s moans were louder than ever, it was echoing in the room that Baekhyun had forgotten he was in._

_“You feel so good, baby. Oh god, you’re doing so well, my love. Fuck, you’re making me want to devour everything on you. F-fuck, Baek.” Chanyeol’s movements were getting sluggish so he leans forward and presses his forehead against the others._

_“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.” He couldn’t stop chanting his name and he finally let go of his own cock and gripped the sheets above his head like it was some sort life line. He felt more of his tears go down his temple, his vision was blurring out, he’s sweating more and more and for some reason, his mouth felt dry. “Chanyeol, I want to-“ he chokes out a loud moan again and again. “I want to-“ he gets interrupted again with another set of moans. He’s getting really close, the pit in his stomach is tightening._

_“Kiss me, damnit!” Baekhyun screams and thrust his arms out for embrace. Chanyeol nods and takes a deep breath and looks at his best friend with a smile._

_March 2018, 5:54 a.m._

 

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes to see his dark ceiling. He has to blink a few times before registering what the actual fuck was his dream about. Baekhyun slowly sits up and looks around his dark room for anything that looks alive or just Chanyeol, in general. _Thank god,_ he thought when he realized he is alone. Baekhyun shifts himself in his bed and he can feel his dick; boner clearly visible under his comforter. “Aw, fucking hell, really?” he sighs out and falls back down into his bed. He stares out of focus at the ceiling, long enough for the early sun to rise and light up his room. His boner was still sitting up on its own, Baekhyun’s staring at it with squinting eyes and frustration. To him, but his dick is mocking him; a cartoon-ish smile on the tip. His alarm went off at 6:00 on the dot, causing him to groan, clearly annoyed at the sound that it was producing. Quickly turning off and went back to staring at the ceiling. He’s still hard due to the fact that he won’t stop thinking about his dream.

He has an early schedule today, nothing but running around places to places, standing for hours on hours, then sitting his ass down for an interview for some magazine about clothing. He’s confused about that one. After all that, he has to have a meeting with his agency’s CEO about something he knows it’ll be pointless. He’s over everything by now but now this boner he got from his lewd, gay, nonexistent fantasy, he has to get rid of; it’s truly the cherry on top of his already shitty day.

He can’t really do anything about his boner, other than to actually blue balls himself. Or…

He looks at his cock once more under the sheets and comforter, chewing on his lip before rolling his eyes at himself, uncovering himself and hooking his fingers around the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers and shaking out of them. His cock pops up fast and lightly slaps the lowest part of his belly as Baekhyun releases out a massive sigh. He blinks a few times up at his best friend, the ceiling, before looking back down at the traitor. It’s staring back at him, begging for attention, leaking lust. Baekhyun, alas, grips the base tightly then with his other hand he grabs his balls, giving them a light squeeze, causing him to groan. He closes his eyes as he starts to make a slow pace and rhythm, bringing back his hand to spit saliva into his hand and going back to work.

He leans his head back and let’s out an airy sigh as his pace quickens. He sets his mind to think about everything that he loves, a flow of sensation to course through his cock, throbbing against his hand as he thinks of pure lust and sex. Breast. Pussy. His favorite porn video. A woman’s hair, how it flows violently as he fucks her relentlessly from behind. The way she’ll smell after sex. The taste of a woman’s cum; anything. Anything. To keep his mind off of his dream. But no.

_That’s not how things work._

Almost on cue, his mind drifts to his dream. Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun belts out a moan and his hips start to lift up from the bed as his hand frantically goes to and fro on his cock. He can’t take it. He hates this. He’s scrunching his eyes close, the vivid images of Chanyeol cross his mind. Chanyeol fucking him, calling him cute pet names, telling him he’s doing so well and he’s feels so good.

“Hng..” Baekhyun rolls his hips. His left hand goes up his shirt, towards his chest and one soft graze on his left nipple and his back arches off the bed beautifully. His fingertips began to tweak the harden nub and pull it gently before actually tugging it and twisting it, rolling his nipple between two fingers. He’s close, so close he’s getting desperate. His dream is going through his head and all he can think is Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol_.

“Pl-please-,” his back is fully off his bed and he stops movements of his hand on his cock to message the tip that’s leaking heavily. His moans are getting more audible that he attempts to hide them by biting his lip as he looks down at his shaft. “Fuck! C’mon-“ his climax is coming, he releases his lip and let’s on his strings of moans as he goes back to rubbing his cock.

“Cha-chanyeol, please,” moans turn to whines as he feels the knot in his stomach tighten. He closes his eyes once more and let’s out a loud whine. One twist of his nipple then a final thrust of his hips and he finally cums.

“Chanyeol! Fuck!” his eyes roll back as his cum shoots out in rapid ribbons on his stomach, it shoots far enough to land on his chest and by his neck. His moaning out his breaths as he looks down at the damage as his slowly pumps out the last of his cum before laying both of his arms out across his bed. “Ah, fuck me.” He sighs out, trying to even out his breathing. _I thought about Chanyeol while jerking off, I had a dream about Chanyeol fucking me and I loved it._ Everything about this is making him frustrated.

Confused out of his mind.

“Fuck me!” he yells and sits up and throws his shirt off as stands up from his bed and walks shamefully to his bathroom, cum slowly dragging down his stomach.

 

-

 

Sehun leans against the wall between Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s door and smirks. He stretches out his arms in front of him and sighs blissfully. “Well, isn’t this an unexpected turn?” All he says before pushing himself off the wall and walks towards the stairs.

 

 

_9:05 p.m._

 

 

Baekhyun sits patiently in his agency’s CEO’s office, waiting for the man to show up. He’s been waiting for this man for about 15 minutes already and he’s so tired. The shoot today lasted longer than anticipated so his feet are killing him and his face hurts from faking his smile all today. He’s hungry, tired and he feels like he smells from being interviewed. He tends to get nervous during interviews, plus the room they had the interview was hotter than hell. He hopes he doesn’t smell.

Just as he was about to lift his arm to sniff himself, the door opened suddenly. Baekhyun stands up and looks at his boss and bows with a genuine smile.

“Baekhyun, ah Baekhyun, it’s been a while since I last talk to you,” the older man smiles cheerfully and shakes Baekhyun’s hand with much passion. Glad that he’s in a good mood, Baekhyun thinks and agrees with the man.

“How are you, sir?” Baekhyun sits back down and crosses his legs.

“I’m terrific, I heard that you just finished your schedule for today, you must be tired so i’ll make this quick for you,” Baekhyun could have gotten on his knees and thank the man but he remained still for the sake of his ego. “I think it’s been a while since you’ve dated, right?” Baekhyun eyes widen in surprise.

“E-excuse me, sir?” Baekhyun must have misheard.

His boss stands up from his chair and leans against his desk. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Ever since your relationship with Taeyeon ended, the news have been dying down about you. Other than news about the shoots you’ve been doing, and don't get me wrong; your shoots are doing amazing, I'm rather impressed, Baekhyun. However, nothing exciting has caught people’s attention —has caught my attention. So, what bigger news that can catch people’s attention than you dating again!” Baekhyun clenches one his fist.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you want me to date publicly again?” his boss nods excitedly and pushes up his glasses. Baekhyun let’s out a chuckle and shakes his head. “Sir, I understand your reasoning but I don’t think I want to date anyone at the moment. I’d rather just focus on my work.”

Boss man, Soo-man chuckles lightly and nods. “I see. I mean, if and when it came to when you want to date, do you have anyone in mind so I can do some research on them?” the elder man cocks his head to the side slightly. Baekhyun’s mind immediately went to this morning event and his stomach did a flip.

“Not anyone that I can think of, sir,” Baekhyun shakes his head. The CEO nods and looks down, thinking about whatever.

“I see. Well, sorry wasting your time,”

“No, it’s fine, sir. I’m sure you mean only good intentions.” Baekhyun stands and offers his hand for another handshake.

“If you have anyone in mind, make sure to call me. Or i’ll call you if I found someone for you,” His boss smiles brightly again when they shook hands then pats Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

-

  
  
Baekhyun closes the front door and groans tiredly. He takes his shoes off and hands his coat and walks into the living room, where he spots Sehun and Kyungsoo.

“Welcome home,” they both call out to him and smile. Baekhyun does his best to smile right back but it falters when Chanyeol walks in from the kitchen. He doesn’t say anything to him, or even look at him when he walks past the man to sit down next to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun walks to Sehun and plops himself next to him and just melts into the couch.

“How was today?” Sehun asks him but to only get Baekhyun groan out of annoyance.

“I’m home late, so that really sums up my day. Just plain annoying,” he complains.

“I heard boss man wanted to talk to you about something,” Kyungsoo peeps out. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sits up straight on the couch.

“Dumb. Just. So dumb, dude. Today was just so dumb,” Baekhyun stands back up and walks out the living to the kitchen for a beer. He comes back and chugs half the can in one go. “he thinks I should start dating again because the news is boring, he said.” Sehun snickers and shakes his head, not bothering to look up from his phone.

“Weird,” Kyungsoo mumbles to him and grabs the remote to change shows.

“Just dumb. And the shoot lasted longer than expected and the interviewer tried to trade numbers with me after the interview,” he continues to complain and he makes eye contact with Chanyeol. “but, i’m not really into her so I told her no.” Chanyeol doesn’t break contact with the other man as Baekhyun, himself feel his cheeks and ears heat up from the sudden dominance Chanyeol radiates.

“What did you tell boss man?” Chanyeol asks him. Baekhyun finally looks down and shrugs.

“I told him I want to focus on work for now on,” he grabs his beer and finishes it. Sehun by this time is stifling his laugh, making Baekhyun look at him. “..are you good, Sehun?” Sehun waves his hand and shakes his head again.

“Peachy kin, Baeky,” Sehun manages to quietly wheeze out. “what about you, hm? How was your _morning_ , babe?” the way he said morning trickles Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun gives him a look and studies the others face.

“A-alright…? I guess,” he says. Sehun looks back at him with a sly smile.

“I bet it was,” Sehun stands up and stretches. “I bet it was.” With a wink, he goes to the kitchen. Baekhyun looks back at him then looks at Chanyeol one more time before getting back up and going to the kitchen.

“Take your can, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo tells him and Baekhyun barely hides that he’s rolling his eyes from Kyungsoo as he takes his can without saying anything and goes back to the kitchen where you find Sehun leaning against the island counter in his phone.

“I bet it was?” Baekhyun repeats Sehun’s last words. Sehun laughs more out loud and looks up at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, I _heard_ it was,” Baekhyun’s heart stops and he’s sure he died for a second there. Sehun scrunches his eyebrows and looks at Baekhyun, who just stares out of focus. “Baekhyun.” Sehun waves a hand to try to get Baek’s attention but he just stands there, frozen.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun snaps out of it and practically jumps Sehun, tackling Sehun, making both of them fall to the floor and the chair they ran into falls with a large clatter.

“Tell me you di-“

“Does it matter to you? How you moaned out your best friends name as y-“ Baekhyun puts a hand over his mouth.

“Stop. There. Don’t speak another word,” Baekhyun whispers to him harshly. Sehun’s eyes squint and Baekhyun can feel him smile under his hand. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice and Kyungsoo, coming to the kitchen. “For the love of god, Sehun. Don’t —I repeat do not speak of this to anyone. We’ll talk later about this.” Sehun nods his head and Baekhyun takes his hand off his mouth right as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walk in.

“What’s all this?” Chanyeol stands next to them as Kyungsoo takes the other side. From their point of views, they see Baekhyun straddling Sehun, Baekhyun’s arms outstretched across Sehun’s head and Sehun’s hands drifted to where Baekhyun’s thighs lay.

“S-sehun —he uh-“ Baekhyun’s mind goes blank, he’s so desperate for an excuse. He looks at Sehun.

“Baekhyun accidentally sent a nude to me, I was going to show everyone in the group chat,” Sehun saves Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks down at him, a bazaar look on his face then looks up at both of the men who are standing.

With a red as a tomato face, Baekhyun blabbers before nodding quickly. “U-uh, yeah! Yeah! Dick and all!” Chanyeol chuckles lightly and Kyungsoo crosses his arms.

“And you said you want to focus on your work,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and stretches out an arm. Baekhyun hesitates before grabbing Chan’s hand and getting up wobbly. He stood so close to Chanyeol, his breath fanning Baekhyun’s hair and temple, he looks at Chanyeol and of course; _to my fucking luck_ , Chanyeol’s staring back at him. “you good?” Chanyeol asks his friend. Baekhyun doesn’t know. Honestly he can’t muster up an answer for him. He feels like his body is on fire, his mind is going blank, his mind is blank! His heart, _god my heart!_

“Baekhyun, are you alright?” Chanyeol asks again, his tone more serious and he gets eye level with him all the while he holds Baek tighter, a little closer to make Baek’s heart jump out of chest. Sehun got up and came up to Baekhyun from behind, getting real close to his ear and smirks.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Sehun walks off swiftly out the kitchen and Baekhyun stumbles.

“I think i’m gonna be sick,” Baekhyun wobbles into Chanyeol’s chest but he pushes himself away. “No! Oh my god!” he moans out languishes then he stumbles into Kyungsoo but again, he pushes himself off and nearly trip to the sink.

He lets it out, his half eaten cereal from breakfast, his egg salad and finger sandwich from lunch and that Snickers bars he had on the way home.

“Baekhyun!”

“Baekhyun!”

The two men come to his side; Chanyeol rubs his back and Kyungsoo squeezes his arm. “Dude, do you wanna lay down?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice so close to him it just made him want to barf even more.

He spits out the remaining saliva and heaves out a deep breath. “Chan-“ he gags again. God, I can’t even say his name!? “I appreciate the helps, guys, truly. But step back, please.” Kyungsoo is the first to take a step back, looking real concerned for the man as while

Chanyeol looks at the back of Baekhyun’s head before he goes by Kyungsoo’s side. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and picks his head up and straightens his back. He stares at the brick wall then wipes his mouth and groans, feeling the heaviness of sickness about to erupt again.

“I-“

“Dude, it was a nude. I don’t think it-“

“Don’t,” Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol; only Chanyeol. He steps back from the sink, a little wobbly still and sighs. “Don’t call me for dinner. I’m gonna cry myself to sleep tonight, boys. Candles lit and everything, just gonna have myself a good cry.” Baekhyun walks out from the kitchen. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol take five minutes before actually looking at each other.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck?” Chanyeol shrugs and scoffs lightly.

“My question is; how bad can that nude be. It’s making me curious now,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and walks towards the sink and turns it on.

Baekhyun closes his door whilst closing his eyes and sighs as he leans against the wooden door.

He can’t explain why he got sick. How he can’t say his best friends name, look at him, be by him. For fucks sake, that’s his best fucking friend and yet; he feels sicker than hell and he feels as if he can’t move. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he’s sweating bullets. He’s pretty sure he’s pale as a sheet and he’s also pretty sure that if he sees Chanyeol again, he’ll either, get sick again or tell him straight up that he had a sexy dream about him and proceeded to jerk off to him after said dream. He didn’t want to do any of that.

“Are you just going to stand there or…” Baekhyun snaps his eyes open and low and beholds, Sehun is on his bed, stroking his comforter. Baekhyun inhales and exhales five time then takes heavy steps until he’s in front of Sehun.

“Speak…” Baekhyun growls. Sehun only smiles.

“Let’s start with you,” Sehun pats Baekhyun’s bed. “Tell me about that dream.” Baekhyun’s mouth twitches out of annoyance and cocks his head slightly.

“This better be worth my time,” Baekhyun whispers to himself before sitting himself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iss been a year lol. i’ve had better october’s but i’ve had a week off to myself and i finally opened up my docs and finished where i started this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol hye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY SEX V DESCRIBED GAY SEX

“Sehun? How’d you know you were…” Baekhyun holds his hands together between his legs.  
  
“Gay?” Sehun laughs a little. “What? You can’t say the word anymore?” Sehun continues to laugh at his friend.  
  
“I’m serious, Sehun. When?” Baekhyun pushes his arm. Sehun shrugs as he gets up and thinks for a while.  
  
“I think my first year of modeling. The guy that I was modeling with on my first ever shoot was my god, damn gorgeous. Like, the guy had beautiful green eyes, American, his hair was this beautiful auburn color and his ass? Out of this fucking world, hyung. But straight, 19 year old me, thought it was just the suit. But I kept having these two dreams; him either drilling me until the sunset or just him and me, being all couple like —fucking disgusting,” Baekhyun scoffs as he rolls his eyes. “But it wasn’t until my fifth gig where a guy made a move on me after shooting. Like, really made a move on me; grabbed my ass, saying ‘my apartment is not that far from here’ bullshit. I just turned 20 years old and it was after Yixing and I met, so I thought, it’ll just be a learning experience! So one drink led to another and he kisses me, a small peck on the lips, by that time, I’m freaking out. I explained to him it’s my first time with a dude, he went all sentimental on me, saying he’ll take it slow and he’ll be gentle and all that shit but did he though?” The two men look at each other.  
  
“He did. My first time with a dude was, how do you say it? Ten times better with a girl, in my opinion. Then I did it again and when I got to be the one on top, it was like a spiritual experience, nirvana for my dick, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun looks at him then the ground. “Okay but I just asked you when you knew, not when your first time was,”  
  
“Right, right. Well, it just happened. I took time to think about it. I did research; like, gay porn, I jerked off to that American, I even experimented on fingering myself. I went to gay bars, then I found Luhan,” Sehun smiles softly.  
  
“I thought you hate dating?” Sehun nods and straightens out his back, making it crack.  
  
“I do. I’m not dating him. Consider him an easy booty call —well, whenever he’s in Korea. I’m almost annoyed with him,” Sehun sighs quietly.  
  
“How can you say that so…relentlessly? You’ve guys known each other for years by now,” Baekhyun pouts at him, making Sehun chortle.  
  
“I’m not going to stop talking to him. He’s a great guy, believe me…but the sex nowadays is just unsatisfying. It’s always the same with him. Same position, same strokes, he yells the same thing. Hell, he calls me daddy but I don’t even have that kink. I have to pretend to like it for him, it’s exhausting! Then we finish–no, he finishes and I end up with a shitty blowjob! But I don’t have the heart to tell him that it sucks half the time.” Sehun bites the inside of his cheek then looks at his hyung.  
  
“Baekhyun. You don’t have to force yourself to be gay,” Baekhyun looks at him.  
  
“I’m not forcing myself to be gay..I just —these last few months have been…weird for me. I’m straight. I like girls…so why did I dream of my best friend pile driving me in bed and I was enjoying it. I was very much enjoying it. Then beforehand, I almost wanted to kiss him. I almost did kiss him. Then before that, he told me that we made out while I was drunk a few New Years ago and I almost gave him a blowjob while I was drunk too. I look at him and…I can’t even look at him without seeing him and me banging or me kissing him; feeling his body so close to mine, his breath on my neck when we cuddled that one morning. It felt nice being by him. Laying beside him. I feel safe, almost,” he takes a few seconds before he continues.  
  
“Chanyeol and I have been friends throughout his whole entire career. I’ve seen him go through his ups and downs; his exes coming and going, him watching me go through my break up with Taeyeon. He’s always been the one to lift me back up whenever I felt sad, he’s always put me in my place if I act too greedy or selfish.” Baekhyun opens then closes his mouth in silence, staring at the ground. Sehun nods, genuinely listening to his friend.  
  
“But?” Baekhyun looks at him with confusion infused in his face. “There’s always a ‘but’ in these type of situations. With me, what was holding me back from knowing the truth was the new popularity and fame that I was never prepared for in this line of business. When I met Luhan, we had to be so discreet with our new no strings attach arrangement that it would be so difficult to meet up with each other, that he would have be dropped off at Yixing’s old place, since they knew each other before me and Luhan knew each other, and I would meet him up there. Neither of us couldn’t meet up at either of our houses because of Dispatch and Luhan’s psycho fans that would follow him everywhere. I was so worried about every little thing until I just thought things through, stood up high and faced my fears. As nerve wracking as it was, in the end, it was worth it.” Baekhyun thinks for a while and shakes his head softly.  
  
“I don’t know, Sehun. I think it’s just me, myself holding myself back. I can’t escape the feeling of uncomfortable-ness. This is my best friend for fucks sake,” he chuckles at himself. “I can’t just…Sehun, I…I can’t. My mind is everywhere at the moment. Do I like my best friend in a gay way or am I just pussy deprived? Do I like being babied by my best friend? Yes, I do. But do I like him like in a gay way?”  
  
“Baekhyun, breathe,” Sehun rubs Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun runs out of breath. “Hey, hey. Take your time on this. You don’t need to know right away, you know. Just test out your theory; baby steps.” Baekhyun looks at him once again.  
  
“What is exactly baby steps?” Sehun bites his lip. Next thing Baekhyun knew, Sehun’s lips were on his. He hums in surprise, eyes go wide and his hand goes up to Sehun’s upper arm out of reflex. He doesn’t kiss back after a minute of Sehun’s lips moving by itself, the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth twitches but he kisses back with his eyes finally closing shut. Their mouths move almost in sync then Sehun moves back, earning a small gasp from his hyung. “Oh.” Baekhyun blinks his eyes open and lets go of Sehun’s arm.  
  
“How’d that make you feel?” Sehun asks him, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb.  
  
“I-“ Baekhyun stammers then blinks a couple more times. “That was baby steps? What’s next? Sex?!” Sehun cocked an eyebrow up. “Wait, don’t answer that.” Sehun laughs and puts an arm around the other’s shoulder.  
  
“Answer the question, hyung. How did it make you feel?”  
  
“I felt…my heart is racing. Soft but rough at the same time…I think? I think I liked it?” He scratches his arm. He looks back up at Sehun then at his lips. “Can we try…again?” Sehun smirks then gets up to the door and locks it. Baekhyun nods, understanding his younger’s intentions then looks up at Sehun. He closes his eyes before he feels two hands on both sides of his face and then a warm air by his lips and Sehun’s lips once again. This time, he kisses back in an instant and grabs Sehun’s arm again. Sehun’s lips feel soft but their rough by the way they move against his own. His knee plants itself on the edge of the bed between Baekhyun’s legs as Baekhyun feels the tip of Sehun’s tongue graze his bottom lip, making him open his mouth more to let the tongue enter his mouth. When he felt his hot tongue rub against his own, he let out a soft moan and letting his tongue get tangled with his younger’s. Sehun’s hand travels down to Baek’s shoulder and pushes it lightly, signaling him to lay down. Baekhyun’s head feels fuzzy as he lays down to continue to kiss Sehun while his arms travel around his neck. They touch their fronts of their chest and Sehun grabs onto Baek’s leg to lift it to his waist. Alas, they broke apart with a loud gasp and they look at each other with wild looks in their eyes.  
  
“Well?” Sehun softly kisses his right cheek. “How about now?” Baekhyun bites his lip and and grabs onto the back of Sehun’s shirt to bring his body down to his own, front touching the other front.  
  
“I like…kissing you…” he confesses quietly. Sehun rubs Baek’s thigh softly.  
  
“Can…we continue then?” Baekhyun turns his head to the side and chews the inside of his cheek.  
  
“I…” Sehun nods and stands back up then wipes his mouth again. Baekhyun supports his weight with his elbows as he sits up to watch Sehun walk to the door.  
  
“You know who’s good with this type of sentimental shit?” They look at each other and they smile.  
  
“Kyungsoo.” They say in unison. Baekhyun frowns at the thought of talking to Kyungsoo. He hasn’t had a proper conversation with him ever since he found out that Chanyeol and him had sex that one day. Also with puking in front of him and Chanyeol in the kitchen just little over two hours ago, it’ll just be embarrassing to just pop in at Kyungsoo’s door with a, ‘hey I’m having a gay crisis, can you help me?’. He cant do it today…but he figures he needs to do it sooner or never again and suffer in silence.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Sehun closes the door as Baekhyun told himself tomorrow that he’ll talk to Kyungsoo. Now, he sits at the edge of his bed and thinks over the conversation he had with Sehun. “Baby steps…” he whispers to himself then his eyes scan to his nightstand at his phone that’s charging. He swipes his phone off the stand then turns off the lamp and lays himself down on his bed, getting comfortable and under the covers. He hesitates a little before he opens his safari but hesitates again. What do I search first, he questions himself.  
  
“I think I’m gay because I had a wet dream of my—“  
  
He deletes the sentence and taps a finger. He bites his lip again and tries again.  
  
“I’m having a gay crisis de—“  
  
He grunts quietly.  
  
“Gay porn” he enters it and tons of porn websites flood the browser. There’s so many to choose from but he chooses the the second one, a main gay porn site. Right before his eyes, videos auto play silently to preview their video, rows of two. Yet again, he’s at a point where he doesn’t know what to do or where to even start. Should I text Sehun for recommendations? He thinks over it but shakes his head. Sehun is into weird things lately. Baby steps, he reminds himself then scrolls through the videos, trying to find any of them spark any interest to him. But to his luck, he didn’t find one that really suited him. He tapped the search icon in the website and typed in what he’s currently into at the moment; blindfolds. Even though he hasn’t had any experience in using a blindfold in real life, the videos he had watched a few weeks prior really did something to him; boner wise. He pressed enter again and the videos pop in all of a sudden. These made Baekhyun raise an eyebrow. He looks through the first two, already tapping the second video. An ad plays instead but Baekhyun acts quick to exit it out and play the video. He turns then swings his nightstand open to grab his headphones and plugs them in right when the video starts.  
  
The two men started out kissing but talking between kisses, talking about how and where to start. Baekhyun watches as one of the men climbed on top of the other, straddling him as he kissed down his neck and began to suck and lick area that made the man underneath him moan out softly. Baekhyun feels his ears burn as he continues to watch them, shifting under his blanket. They began to take off their shirts and the one on top of the other started to kiss down to his chest before stopping and reached out of camera for something. He brings a blindfold into camera view and ties it around the others eyes before continuing to kiss and suck at his chest. Baekhyun bites his lip subconsciously when he travels down more then comes back up to the others face and blows his hot breath into his right ear then moves to his left ear to blow on it, making the male to squirm and whimper quietly. The one on top moves down to his neck then licks one long stripe up to the bottom of his ear, the man moaning out more loudly. The man laughed quietly then climbed off his partner to go down more to his lower half. He slowly starts unbuttoning his jeans and in one swift, with the help of the other man, his jeans come off and pool at his knees before the top takes them off completely. There’s already a bulge almost sticking out all the way, that caused the man to flick it lightly, making the man gasp and jump.  
  
“So sensitive, hm?” The man teased the man’s cock with a light trace with the tip of his finger, that’s causing him to squirm his legs and breathe heavily. Baekhyun’s mind floods of the memory of his dream with Chanyeol after the man spoke to his partner. He watches more as the top bends his top half lower to his crotch area then blows hot air on his dick before reaching to the hem of his boxer briefs and roughly tugs them off and flings them to the floor. His cock was on the small side but it’s noticeable that he was hard as a rock. The smaller man squirms and tries to cross his legs but the top grabs onto his knees and forcefully spreads his legs apart and makes his lower half wide open for the camera to see everything. This is Baekhyun’s first time looking at a man’s butt. He doesn’t like saying the word anus, for it being too vulgar for his taste, so he’s satisfied by calling it someone’s hole. The bottom was clean and hairless back there and the camera zooms in enough to see that his hole was clenching and unclenching. The top whistles and positions himself to where he’s face first in front of the other’s hole and his legs where over his shoulders. “Ah, seriously. Really, you’re something else. So cute.” The top compliments his partner. Without another word, he moves up slightly and makes one lengthy lick from his balls to the middle of his shaft, all the while, he prods the rim of his asshole lightly with his middle finger. The smaller winces and cries out almost too loud.  
From there on was, what Baekhyun describes it, “an experience”.  
  
Baekhyun’s cock didn’t twitch until the top finally entered the other with one steadily push, causing the bottom cry out in pleasure, his arms flinging above him to the pillows to hold himself together. The man from the go, starting roughly thrusting into him, the slapping after every thrust fill Baekhyun’s earbuds, along with the small ones high pitched moans. Baekhyun’s dick twitching after every thrust and moan, he begins to gnaw the side of his bottom lip and clenches his phone. He watches as the pace goes faster then stops all the sudden to slow down the speed but for him to speed up and repeat the whole process. The bottoms hands reach forward to feel his lover but couldn’t reach nor doesn’t know where to reach, the blindfold doing its job and leaving the smaller man clueless of what’s going on. He wets his lip again then his eyebrows raise up as he lets out a strangled moan before his right hand grabs onto his cock. The bigger man then swats his hand off his cock and stops all the sudden again. “None of that. You’re only cumming by my cock, got it?” Baekhyun’s cock twitches again. His lover nods then hesitantly and slowly raises his arms above his head.  
  
“Sorry,” he whimpers and his breathing hitches when the top begins to thrust into him roughly and fast. After a few more thrusts, he rams into him one last time before exiting out his hole and takes a moment to catch his breath. He gives his bottom a swat on his dick before moving to the side, away from the cameras view but comes back in shortly after with a black, long, satin ribbon. The bottom stays still until he feels the other’s hands on his wrists. He ties a perfect knot around his wrists, bounding them together in front of the smaller. The top then flops himself on the bed, next to where the bottom is kneeling and pats his thighs.  
  
“Get up here,” the bottom licks his lips again and slowly, tries to find his lover. With the help of the top, he climbs steadily on top of him then waits for further instructions. The man aligns his cock with his hand right under the smaller man and his other hand reaches to touch his lower stomach. “Sit.” Baekhyun gulps and watches the man follows orders and slowly lowers himself on his dick. But the top was impatient then grabs the smaller man’s hip and slams him down, making the man’s head fall back and back arch as he lets out a loud moan while the top groans out as well. The sight before him, Baekhyun’s dick makes him fully aware that he is officially hard. The blindfold, the tie around his wrists that are in front of the bottoms chest and his slender, lean body, makes Baekhyun’s mouth agape.  
  
“Move. By yourself,” the top orders and his lover quickly obliges and begins to bounce himself up and down. He doesn’t stop as he quickly bounces himself on this cock and moans after every pounce, his own cock moving along with every bounce. The top groans and feels his partner up, moving to his thighs as the other hand palms his lower stomach. Then he moves his hands to attempt to feel his chest but with every bounce, it causes his fingertips to skim his nipples, making the smaller moan out a lengthy whine from the back of his throat. “You like this, huh? You like bouncing on my dick?” The bottom moans and nods and he slowly bounces, finally out of stamina.  
  
“Did I say you can stop?” Baekhyun bites his lip. The bottom shakes his head, no then takes a few breathers before starting back up again, the top groans. His thighs quiver after every bounce he gives and his moans become into whines. “Tell me. You like how it feels inside you.” The smaller man’s back arches.  
  
“I-I li-like it s-so much,” he whines out and wiggles his hips then slows down his movements.  
  
“You like being bounded and blindfolded?” Baekhyun’s left hand travels down to suppress the aching feeling in his cock.  
  
“I do!” He cries out and the top grabs onto his hips to finally help him out to bounce down with more force. Baekhyun impressively unbuttons his jeans and shimmy’s as much as he can so he can feel less pressure on his cock. The top groans and laughs.  
  
“You’re my slut?” Baekhyun squeezes his cock that makes him let out an airy moan. The bottom nods and licks his lip.  
  
“Yes! I-I’m your slut! I’m your slut!” He repeats three more times and gasps loudly.  
  
“Yes, what?” He groans out and begins to thrust his hips up to meet the others.  
  
“Yes daddy! I’m daddy’s slut!” He moans out and gasps loudly again then arches his back again. “Daddy, right there! I-I’m so close,” he moans out and gasps. Baekhyun grabs his boxers and tugs them down to finally give some relief to himself. The top stops them and grabs the smaller man’s bounded wrist and pulls him forward to his left side, so his hands are by the tops’s head and his body is forward. The top grabs onto his ass and lifts slightly. Without any warning, he rams his cock into the smaller man with a fast thrust, causing Baekhyun and the bottom to moan. Baekhyun grips onto his cock and slowly jerks himself as he watches the top pistol his dick into the other as he screams, practically into his ear.  
  
“God, you’re such a little slut,” the man chuckles and thrusts harshly, groaning before grabbing his lovers hips and starting back up again. Baekhyun’s pace quickens and his breathing rapids after hearing the males voice. He sounded like Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks. As they change positions again, Baek’s mind floods with the memories of his dream once again, more of Chanyeol on top of him as he get fucked roughly into the bed. His hand speeds up the pace as the top in the video positions him behind the smaller. “You like it from behind, right?” The bottom leans his top half down, leaving his ass in the air as he nods quickly and wiggles his bum.  
  
“Please, daddy,” the top smiles and brings his right hand to his cheek then pulls his hand back. A loud slap erupts in the room and the smaller’s yelp escapes his mouth then he moans out again once the top enters him again in one move. His movements didn’t slow down as he holds the others hips and shoots his cock at a rapid speed, not giving his lover any mercy. “Th-there!” Baekhyun moans out again and uses the precum as lubricant and goes faster, right as the top moans out that he was also close.  
  
“Baby boy feels so good, gonna make daddy cum right now,” he cuts himself off by his own moan and his pace wobbles a bit but he stops before he can even cum, making the other whine and push his ass back. The top groans and slaps his ass again. “Do that, baby boy. Make your daddy cum.” The bottom obeys, desperate for his own release and pushes himself back into the other. He moans as he tries to pick up the pace while trying to touch himself at the same time, which is surprisingly working; Baekhyun on the other hand, is working himself up to his own climax.  
He thinks of Chanyeol and he doesn’t try to steer away from it. In his mind, he’s replacing the two males in the video with him and Chanyeol and with that, he almost cums. But he teases himself more until he hears the top’s groan’s grow more loud and continuously slapping the other man’s rear. The man grabs the bottom’s hips and gives his final thrust, slamming his hips hard and freezing up. A string of curses flow out of Baekhyun and the top as they both cum but Baekhyun quickly uncovers himself so his cum won’t stain his comforter. The bottom screams out as he pulls back one last time before cumming all of the sheet under him. Baekhyun at last drops his phone onto his chest, but it eventually falls when his heavy breathing knocks it over. He stares at the ceiling for a bit and curses in his head.  
  
“Maybe there is…a guy that I like more than I should,” he tells himself.  
  
“Ready for more, baby boy?” The voices from the video play in his ear, startles him and causes him to groans.  
  
“That wasn’t it?” He rips out his earbuds and rolls off his bed and to his bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Literally_ _the_ _next_ _day_

  
  
  
Baekhyun knocks on Sehun’s door rapidly then looks around to see any other of his roommates. He is exhausted. He stayed up until three in the morning watching videos, but not just porn; coming out videos as well. Let’s just say that he feels very dehydrated at the moment. He had made a discover, however.  
Sehun opens the door as he rubs his eye. “Hyung? What are you doing up?” Sehun checks his digital watch to check the time. “It’s nine in the morning.” Baekhyun lets himself in, grazing Sehun’s bare arms.  
  
“So? That’s not too early,” Sehun glares at him then goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Baekhyun sits on his bed and crosses his hands in his lap as he proceeds to look around at his younger’s room. “So I figured out what I am!” Baekhyun exclaims so Sehun can hear from his bathroom.  
  
“You’re not gay? I thought we had a thing back there. Ya know, the make-out session?” Sehun emerges from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and leans on the frame of the door. Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles.  
  
“Nope! I did research and there’s a thing called being bisexual! A-“  
  
“Yeah, Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung are bisexual,” Sehun brushes his teeth.  
  
“I am too! I watched gay and straight porn last night and they both worked on me,” Baekhyun mentally cheers for himself. Sehun holds up a finger then walks back into the bathroom to rinse and gargle and comes back out.  
  
“So you’re saying that you jerked off to gay and straight porn?” Baekhyun nods. “And you came for both categories?” He nods again when Sehun sat himself down next to Baek. He thinks as he nods his head slowly.  
  
“Are you sure you’re really bi?” Baekhyun’s smiles falters slightly and he looks at the ground. Sehun nods, confirming his thoughts. “I still think you should talk to Kyungsoo hyung. Just in case before you start declaring yourself bi to the whole freaking world.” Sehun leans to peck Baekhyun’s temple then travels to his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
After around lunch, Baekhyun finds himself in front of Kyungsoo’s door. Lucky for him, the house was about empty due to half of the guys has gigs or just out doing errands. It was just him, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Minseok home and lucky for him, Kyungsoo wasn’t roomed next to anyone that would be able to hear their upcoming conversation about Baekhyun’s sexuality.  
  
Baekhyun takes a deep breath and straightens out his hair and clothes then finally knocks on the door. He hears Kyungsoo shuffle from the inside and then the door opens to reveal the big eyed man. “Baekhyun? I wasn’t expecting…are you alright? Yesterday really had me worried, I’d ought to slap you for making me worried sick, you know,” Baekhyun chuckles embarrassingly and looks down to the floor.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry for that. That’s why I’m here actually. I..I gotta talk to you about something,” he says and scratches his arm nervously. Kyungsoo nods and lets the pup in without a word.  
  
“Is something wrong, Baek? Are you sick with something?” Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head.  
  
“Nothing like that, trust me. It’s just-“ he stops himself, trying to find the right words. “I guess I have to start from the beginning…you may have to sit down for this one.” Kyungsoo takes off his glasses and sits down on the loveseat he has by his bed with a squint in his eye. Baekhyun inhales slowly and lets it out loudly. Now or never, he thinks and turns to his friend.  
  
“I had a gay sexy dream about Chanyeol and when I woke up, I had a boner so I did what any other average male would do; I jerked off but the twist to it is, that I jerked off to Chanyeol subconsciously and I finally realized right after I came and Sehun heard me moan out Chanyeol’s name when I was jerking off and so when I came home that night, Sehun had said something that kind of triggered me and when I confronted him about it in the kitchen, he told me he heard everything and in the beginning, I was freaked about Chanyeol, and when you guys came in the kitchen after we fell, and when Chanyeol helped me up, I was so freaked out that he was so close to me and Sehun had said something in my ear and I guess that triggered something in me to throw up. Then when I went to my room, Sehun was already in there and that’s when I told him everything about the dream and he gave me the idea that I may be gay and to prove it, he kissed me right then and there and I low-key liked it and I told him that so he started kissing me again and we sort of made out until he stopped and told me to take baby steps and to talk to you about it since you’re literally the smartest and wisest one out of all of us. So last night I was up until three in the morning watching straight and gay porn and jerking off to both of them and eventually came to both porn so I came to the conclusion that I was bisexual but I cant really be sure until I talk to you about it. And I also need comforting because I don’t know how to face Chanyeol ever again after having a wet dream about him then proceeding to jerk off to him more than once. Oh yeah, I have jerked off to Chanyeol more than twice already. And if I am bisexual, I don’t know how to tell everyone, despite knowing that everyone will accept me no matter what but I don’t know when to tell everyone, especially Chanyeol, because he’s my best friend in the whole wide world and I suck at things like these. How do I tell my best friend that I secretly jerked off to him and I may possibly have feelings for him as well. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship and make things weird for us but I seriously don’t know how I’m going to live with the fact that I may be bisexual and I maybe have feelings for my best friend,” Baekhyun finally takes a breath and puts both hand on his hips. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and he gulps and blinks his eyes rapidly.  
  
“W-wow, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s ears turn red. “That’s uh- what a day for you, huh?” Baekhyun nods and takes sit on Kyungsoo’s bedroom bench, across from Kyungsoo.  
  
“I don’t know what to do, Kyung. What can I do?” Kyungsoo slides his bum on the edge of the seat to get closer to his hyung. He grabs Baek’s hand and squeezes.  
  
“You’re okay, Baek. There’s nothing wrong that you did. Sehun was right when he told you to take small steps into this. And it’s okay to experiment too. And there is nothing wrong for reacting the way you did yesterday. It kind of makes sense the more I think about it. It is kind of scary when you realize it. It was scary for me when I realized I was gay,” Baekhyun sighs and smiles softly.  
  
“Really?” Kyungsoo nods and clears his throat.  
  
“My family is very traditional and it hurt me to think that I would never look the same to them if I ever came out to them. And the day of, I got my first movie role and I scared of what would happen if anyone would find out. Then I realized that I shouldn’t really be scared of anything. I just…had to be careful who I tell this secret of mine. And I met Chanyeol, then you and soon, the rest of you and I felt more…comfortable and easy around all of you. It makes me kind of happy that you are bi,” Baekhyun looks at him. “It also means that you’re not alone in this. You said it yourself; you know that all of us would accept you for who you are. You’re still our puppy, Baek. And liking men and women isn’t going to change that image of you.” Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun’s hand before letting go. Baekhyun feels like a whole weight was lifted off his chest, but a strong emotional of overwhelm-ness envelopes over him and he feels his eyes water.  
  
“But Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo gives him a half of a smile and sits back a little.  
  
“That…I don’t know how to approach this. Of course, Chanyeol would be okay with you being bisexual, but the whole ‘I masturbated to you’ thing is…very difficult,” Baekhyun frowns and sniffles lightly, blinking away the tears. “But it doesn’t mean it can’t be done! We just have to think for a minute.” Kyungsoo gives Baek’s knee a pat before scoffing.  
  
“You shouldn’t be too worried about it. Confess to him and I guarantee he’ll say okay,” Kyungsoo kind of laughs on the inside. Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrows.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Kyungsoo scoffs again and sits all the way back on the chair before coming back to the front.  
  
“Dude, you’re Byun Baekhyun; Korea’s genius. You can sing, dance, act and you’re a fucking model. Anyone and everyone is in love with you,” Now it’s time for Baekhyun to scoff. Kyungsoo then thinks about Jongin. His mood suddenly changes, almost remorseful that he had said that. “You have everything, even though you don’t want it.” Kyungsoo tells him then looks into space.  
  
“You don’t even try but you even have him…” Baekhyun looks at him.  
  
“Have who?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, tell me. Who do I have?” Kyungsoo laughs bitterly.  
  
“You don’t even- how oblivious can one man be?” Baekhyun looks at him, confusion infused in his face. “When I mean everyone is in love with you, I mean everyone! You have him wrapped around your finger. You tell him go and he’ll go…” Baekhyun looks at him and leans a bit closer.  
  
“I still don’t know who you’re talking ab-“  
  
“For fucks sake, Jongin! I’m talking about Jongin!” He yells and throws the pillow from the bench at Baekhyun. “He’s been in love with you since the get-go and your dumb ass didn’t even realize it!”  
  
“Wait what?! Jongin likes me?” Kyungsoo ready’s a fist to punch him but Baek holds his hands up to block his body. “Wait! You- and you like Jongin? Since when?” Kyungsoo throws his hands in the air and gets up to walk around the room.  
  
“I don’t know…since ever. For a long while. But no one knows about it except Chanyeol and now, you. But that’s not the point! You’re the one we’re talking about!”  
  
“Barely! I still don’t know what to do about Chanyeol!” He whines back that makes Kyungsoo rub his bald head.  
  
“Look,” he sits back down and looks at Baek in the eye. “It may suck but, you can’t ignore him forever. But I’m also not saying that you should just get over those awkward feelings you have when you’re around him. Like Sehun said, baby steps. And if he asks what’s up, just say you’re feeling under the weather. Take your time on this. And if that doesn’t work, then just say that you’re mentally not feeling up for it.” Baekhyun takes fake notes in his head then nods.  
  
“And Baek. Are you really sure that you’re bi?” Baekhyun perks himself up and nods.  
  
“I’m at least 85 percent sure that I am. And I don’t think I can tell anyone else yet,” Kyungsoo nods.  
  
“That’s okay, remember; take your time, you don’t need to tell everyone right away. These type of things take time and take some adjusting to, kind of. There’s seriously no reason to rush into things. It’s just whenever you’re ready and comfortable, then you can tell everyone. And if not everyone, then maybe stick to one on one talks like these,” Baekhyun listens and nods.  
  
“Thank you, Kyung. I really needed to hear this.” Kyungsoo smiles and comes by to sit next to Baekhyun and gives him a hug.  
  
“Of course, Baek. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
  
After leaving Kyungsoo’s room, Baekhyun felt like he had everything lifted off his shoulders. He sighs blissfully and goes back to his room, passing Chanyeol’s room, making him stop right at the front of the door. He thinks for a bit, debating to knock on his door or not. What would he say to him anyways? He creeps to the door and clenches his right fist lightly, almost ready to knock on his door but he stops himself and lets his hand down to his side. He frowns at himself then picks his hand up again but for it to fall back to his side again.  
  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun freezes, chills going down his arm. He slowly turns around and low and behold, Chanyeol is standing a foot across from him. His arms were crossed, as always and he’s frowning. Baekhyun’s heart pounds heavily in his chest and his hands feel clammy and gross, and to be frank, he wants nothing more to either tell Chanyeol he had a sexy dream about him or to just run from him. But he knows Chanyeol enough that he will chase after him if he just left him abruptly. “Well?” Baekhyun gulps and wipes his hands on his pants.  
  
“I-I’m..”  
  
“Are you feeling better? It looks like you are,” Chanyeol takes a step closer to him and Baek doesn’t move back.  
  
“I’m okay now…Chanyeol, I-“ he stops himself again and he looks at his friends chest. He walks up to Chanyeol then sighs. “Can you…I’m..I’m not up for it,” Chanyeol undoes his arms and looks down at his best friend.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun continues to stare at his chest then punches it lightly with his fist.  
  
“I haven’t been taking care of myself mentally,” Chanyeol frowns more at him. “I already talked to Kyungsoo about it.” Chanyeol gives the top of Baek’s head a dirty look.  
  
“And why didn’t you talk to me? Is Kyungsoo your best friend now?” Baekhyun shakes his head then grabs onto Chan’s shirt tightly.  
  
“It’s not that! I talked to him because I couldn’t talk to you about it because it kind of involves you,” he explains. “I had a dream about you that kind of fucked me up and I couldn’t even wrap my head around it and that’s the main reason I threw up yesterday and Sehun was teasing me about it, that’s why I was on top of him in the kitchen because he couldn’t shut up about it.” He looks up at Chanyeol.  
  
“…Did I die or something?” Baekhyun shakes his head then closes his eyes for a minute. He lays his forehead against the taller man’s shoulder and sighs. Chanyeol takes his lead and wraps an arm around the boy’s body, hugging him softly.  
  
“I don’t want to get into it right now. Kyungsoo told me to take my time on this,” Baekhyun hugs him back and rests his cheek on his shoulder. Chanyeol rests the side of his head on Baek’s own head then kisses the top of his head.  
  
“Do you want to take a nap with me?” Baekhyun’s mind flashes back to his dream and he closes his eyes tight shut. Baek lets go and looks down at the ground.  
  
“Not today, I’m still fucked up up there. Maybe when I’m feeling okay,” Chanyeol nods and puts his hands in his pockets. Baekhyun takes his queue to walk to his bedroom but stops when he’s at the front of his door. “Chanyeol?” Chan looks back at his friend.  
  
“I..I love you. You’re seriously the best person I can depend on,” Chanyeol’s ears go red but Baekhyun doesn’t see it. “Even though you’re a grouch half the time, I still love the friendly and cheerful Chanyeol I first met back then.” Baekhyun gives him a small smile before opening his door and going in, his door shutting with a quiet click.  
Chanyeol looks back at where Baekhyun was standing and sighs. I love you too, he says in his head and walks up to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y’all whoever is still reading this hdafknsdgkjdk

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know what you think about this! This is my first writing after December completely fucked me over.


End file.
